What Happens In Vegas
by edwardsgirl1345
Summary: Twenty-first birthdays have a way of being memorable - most the time that means you can't remember a goddamn thing in the morning. Isabella Swans twenty-first birthday was the most memorable night of her entire life. If only she could actually remember it. Waking up in a strange hotel room, with a strange man in the bed, and a diamond shaped ring on her left finger.
1. Chapter 1

_***Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment.* **_

Jackhammers.

My head was pounding jackhammers. Go to Vegas, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Yes, because waking up with a hangover the size of Texas is fun. The breakfast I'm about to eat that's going to come up thirty minutes later is going to be loads of fun. The fact that the second I open my eyes, I'm going to want to die that's going to be fun.

Vegas for your twenty-first birthday is not fun, contrary to popular belief. Don't let them lie to you. I couldn't remember a damn thing about last night other than the fact that Rosalie and I had about six shots of Tequila, after that everything gets sort of fuzzy.

"Rose, can you get the curtain?" I groaned grabbing the nearest pillow and tossing it over my head. I'd given up on the thought of going back to sleep as soon as I woke up. I knew that with this headache I wasn't ever going to get back to the peaceful, dreamless state I was in. Besides, we had to get on the road by six pm, and God only knows what time it actually is. "Rose?" I called out slightly louder when the room fell silent.

I gave a groan realizing I was either alone in the room, or Rose was still passed out. When Rose gets drunk she's dead to the world until she's good and ready to get up. That is, unless you want one bitchy Rosalie for the rest of the day, and I mean, she's already a bitch. You really don't want a hungover, pissed off because you woke her up for no good fucking reason, Rosalie. It's just not a good idea. Don't do it. I threw the pillow off my head with a sigh and slowly opening my eyes.

"This isn't our room," I noticed immediately. Sure, all Vegas hotels look similar, but _this, _was not our hotel. This hotel was much nicer than ours was, and much bigger. There was a couch, a flat screen TV, what looked like a bar, and a fridge. It looked like someone's apartment, or maybe those really expensive hotel rooms. What are they called again? Villas? "Where the hell am I?" I questioned to myself looking around the room spotting a man on the bed.

My eyes grew wide, and my heart rate quickened. Strange Vegas hotel room, with a complete stranger of the opposite sex usually means one thing: One nightstand. I didn't have a one nightstand. It's impossible. No, I did not fuck some random in Vegas. That's not me. That's Rosalie, or Jessica not me. I wouldn't fuck someone in Vegas.

_I did not loose my virginity in fucking Las Vegas._

"Ugh," the man in the bed groaned rolling over.

_Well… if I did not a bad looking man at least. _I noted to myself looking over him. I might not have been able to get a clear look at him, but I could tell from his lean body that he was not a bad looking man. The man moved again, this time rubbing his eyes, and lazily opening them.

I froze. What is the protocol in a situation like this? Do I run for the doors? Do I leave a note? Do I leave my phone number? Do I stick around until he sees me? What the hell am I supposed to do? No one prepared me for this.

"Emmett, get the fucking curtain. I'm so fucking trashed it's not even funny," the man yelled to the air. I stood there, unable to move. His voice sounded so smooth, perfect, and rugged. I didn't even have to get a good look at the man to tell that he was oozing with sexiness. "Emmett, seriously!" The man threw the blankets from his face and sat straight up. "Totally not Emmett," he breathed out looking me up and down licking his lips.

"Looks like you remember about as much from last night as I do." A nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "Guess introductions are where we should start?" It was meant to sound like a statement, but instead came out as more of a question. The man in the bed let a cocky smirk grace his face as he stuck out his hand.

"The names Edward. You are?" I couldn't help but laugh at the situation I found myself in.

"Bella," I stuck my hand out taking his hand.

"Well Bella, it's really a shame I can't seem to remember last night." I ran my fingers through my hair, like I usually did when I was nervous.

"Ouch," I complained ripping my fingers out of my hair. "What got caught?" I put my hand out in front of my face examining my fingers. I wasn't sure how I didn't notice it right when I woke up. There was a huge diamond ring resting on my left hand. A diamond ring on my engagement finger.

"Is that?" All the color drained from Edward's face in seconds.

"I'm not sure," I breathed out trying to figure out what other explanation there was. Edward lifted his left hand seeing a gold band on his engagement finger. "No, that's not possible." I said definitively. Edward seemed to jump out of the bed going straight to the desk that was by the door.

"Isabella Cullen." He tossed the marriage certificate in my direction. "It's completely possible, this is Vegas. Fuck!" He ran his long fingers through his hair and walked into the living room as if he were looking for something. "Shit, where the hell is Emmett?" He cursed kicking a suitcase that was on the floor. "You had a blonde bitchy friend?" I nodded my head knowing he was talking about Rosalie.

"Knowing Rose, she's with him." I said staring straight ahead. "What are we going to do? Annulment? Divorce? A divorce before I'm even twenty-two. My mom's going to love that one. Getting hitched to a stranger in Vegas. I thought you were suppose to get drunk out of your mind for your twenty-first birthday, not hitched!" I complained my breathing starting to hitch. "How could Rosalie let me get married?" Edward's eyes grew wide as he walked over to me placing his hands on both sides of my shoulders.

"Annulment would be the smartest choice. I think we both need to just calm down, find Emmett &amp; Rosalie, and talk this whole thing out. I mean if we all remember fragments of the night then maybe we can piece it together and see what lead here, right?" I shook my head.

"I'll call Rose, she'll answer me." I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand. "If she doesn't I'll shove a foot up her ass," I grumbled under my breath as the third ring happened.

"I've been trying to call you for the past three hours. Where the fuck are you? I can't remember anything from last night! We fucked up!" Rosalie was hyperventilating in the phone. "I woke up this morning. We got married last night. There are pictures on the fucking desk in this place!" Well, at least I'm not the only idiot in the room.

"I know, where are you?" I questioned sitting down at the desk chair. "Is he awake?" Rosalie gave a sight telling me all I needed to know.

"He's saying he won't agree to an annulment. That makes everything one hundred times harder. It's not like having a boyfriend, Bella. I can't just be like _well this was fun, but I think we've run our course. _We're married and it's all legally binding." Rosalie was in the middle of a freak out.

She's had her wedding planned since we were ten. She knows the colors, the china patterns, bridesmaid dresses, and she even knows what kind of suit her fiancée will wear. She's planned out every single little detail for her dream wedding, and Vegas was not part of the deal. In fact, she was supposed to stay far away from Vegas until she said the words 'I do'. Now she can't even remember saying the words.

So, maybe freak out wasn't the appropriate term. Melt down might be more accurate.

"Rosalie, calm down. We'll talk it out, and go through this together. Your in his hotel room?" I questioned not knowing where that was. I looked to Edward who only nodded his head letting me know he knew where Emmett was staying. "We'll be there soon, and we'll talk this all out." I informed her hanging up. Edward was lacing up his shoes, oddly calm about the entire situation at hand.

"Your shoes are in the bathroom. Black heels," he informed me motioning to the room beside the bed. "I saw them when I used the bathroom," he explained shrugging his shoulders. "I don't wear pumps, so their either yours, or we've got one hell of a story to piece together." A chuckle escaped my lips.

I was never the girl to plan out her wedding. In fact, I wasn't even sure I ever did want to get married. Renee and Charlie married when they were eighteen, and they only lasted fourteen months before they called it quits. Almost every marriage I knew of ended with a divorce. Now days I just don't see the point in marring, because about 90% of them end badly. So, maybe I wasn't as upset as Rosalie about the marriage aspect of it. I was more upset because if he didn't agree to an annulment, I had no clue what I was going to do.

Live with a complete stranger? Where did he even live? Be married and not live with him? Get to know each other – in which case one of us would have to work extraordinarily hard for a stranger. There were only so many scenarios that I could work out without him agreeing to an annulment. It seemed like the smartest decision.

It seemed like the only decision.

"He's on the other end of the hotel," Edward explained opening the door for me. "Tell me what you think of this entire situation. Is it like you?"

"To get married in Vegas? I'd say it's out of the ordinary." A chuckle escaped his lips as we made our way down the hallway.

"Not exactly what I meant." I smirked at him.

"I know, and no I'm usually not this reckless. Normally I overthink every situation, so I really have no clue how this happened." I glanced down at the pear shaped ring that was still resting on my engagement finger. "I think you want this back," I slipped it off my finger handing it to him. He only shook his head.

"I'm being up front about something. I – like Emmett – will not agree to an annulment." He swatted my hand away from him telling me to keep the ring.

"Why not?" I'm positive my face drained of all color. Why would he want to stay married to a complete stranger? It wasn't logical.

"Our parents raised us in a certain way. We're adults, we have to deal with our mistakes. Dealing with them does not mean running away from them. In our eye that's what an annulment means, running away from our problems. I'm not saying that we're going to make this work hell or high water, I'm just saying we should give it a chance." He shrugged his shoulders. "Something made me ask you, and something made you say yes. Even if alcohol was involved." He made a good point, not good enough for me to want to stay married to him.

This was going to be interesting.

_A/N: So, what do you think? Good, bad. terrible? Let me know your thoughts!_

_Next chapter, figure out what happened on Bella's 21st birthday and led to the marriage! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm only borrowing her characters.***

"Honestly, we can just go out to dinner, and see a few of the sights," I tried to reason my way out of tonight. I wasn't much of a drinker to begin with; I didn't see why I had to get trashed on my twenty-first birthday. The idea just didn't appeal to me.

"Bella, stop arguing. It's your twenty-first birthday, you are getting plastered tonight." Her mind was made up. Rosalie and I have been best friends ever since we were young kids.

They threw us in the same class, put us in the same group, and we just clicked. We've been glued to each other's hip ever since. Most people think our friendship is at least a little strange because of the fact that we're polar opposites. She likes to party, and get drunk. I like to stay at home, read a good book, or go out on the town for a night I'll actually remember. She's a complete bitch to almost everyone, and compared to her I'm as sweet as apple pie.

What most people don't know is that Rosalie's life is anything but easy. She has reasons as to why she acts the way she does.

"You expect me to wear this?" I called out as soon as I actually looked at the dress she'd pulled out for me. It was a little black number that would stop at my thigh, the back was cut open, and it was a long vee neck. It wasn't modest at all.

"You'll rock it, just put it on!" She demanded making me shake my head. I'd agreed to this, so that means I have to go along with all the things Rosalie wants. I slipped on the dress and walked out of the bathroom not even bothering to look in the mirror. "Perfect for a night out." A smile crept over her lips. She'd already done my hair and makeup. It was ten, and that meant it was time to go out.

"I feel like a prostitute. Seriously, someone might ask me how much for the night," I grumbled grabbing the purse that was sitting on the side of the end table.

"A high end prostitute though," Rosalie, joked hitting my hip slightly. I shook my head making her hook her arm through mine. She was convinced I was going to have the best time of my life tonight. Turning 21 was all about the party scene for me, and it gave Rosalie a chance to stay in the party scene for just a little while longer.

I didn't know what the night held, and I wasn't sure it was going to end well.

"AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" I was singing at the top of my lungs. The only way this would have been acceptable is if this was a karaoke bar. It was not karaoke anything. I just wanted to sing. After my third shot of tequila things started getting fuzzy, I was now on my sixth.

We skipped fuzzy and went straight to fucked up.

"I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TOO, BABY!" Rosalie yelled back grabbing my arm and parading me through the bar. "We need another drink over here!" Rosalie called waved over the bartender. He looked slightly annoyed with us by now.

"Are you aware of your bill, ma'am?" He questioned making Rosalie place a hand over her heart as if she were offended.

"I'm completely aware," Rosalie slurred handing him her credit card. "Charge it, and don't ever call me ma'am again. I'm twenty-two, clearly not old enough to be a ma'am," She was oddly good at speaking while she was drunk. I'm pretty sure everyone had to concentrate to understand me, unless I was screaming.

"Rose! Do you think we can go ride the roller costar?" I slapped her shoulder.

"They don't let drunk people on that very often," a man spoke up making Rosalie and I both turn our heads. "I'm sure you girls could sweet talk your way on," he offered shrugging his shoulders. I was instantly taken with the green eyed beauty sitting beside me. I made it clear by batting my eyelashes, something I'm positive looked better in my mind by the way he started chuckling.

"Wanna by me a drink, Sailor?" I questioned leaning over in his direction.

"Not a sailor, Sweetheart," he chuckled waving over the bartender. "I'll take two scotches, on the rocks." He ordered sliding me one of them. "I bought you a drink, I think I deserve a name." I took a cautious sip of the drink before me. I'd never had scotch, and I knew from Rosalie, it wasn't that great of a drink.

"Bella," I said scrunching my nose at the drink. It was vile. "You, Sir, have bad taste in drinks. This tastes like trash." A crooked smile crossed his lips.

"Well then best get you something else. Hmm… We'll get a fruit loop over here," he waved the bartender over yet again. "Where are you from Bella?" I took another cautious sip of the drink, this one actually making me smile. It tasted just like a fruit loop, hence the name!

"Washington. Originally from this little town Forks, but then my parents got divorced, and I moved to Arizona. Then moved back to Seattle with her," I whipped around to point to Rosalie realizing she was long gone. She'd found someone who caught her attention as well.

"Seattle's not a bad place. I lived there once." He shrugged his shoulders.

We spent what felt like hours in the slummy little bar. He kept buying me drinks, and we seemed to be talking about everything. Well, mostly, I rambled on about things he would ask about. He asked me how I liked high school, and I rambled on for what seemed like an hour about how I thought high school was the worst time of my life. I talked about how Rosalie and I have been through thick and thin together, and he talked about how he and his brother are the same exact way. They were related by blood, but even if they weren't, he said that they would be just like Rosalie and I.

I wasn't sure how many hours had passed since we'd been in this bar. My sense of time was off due to the alcohol.

"So," he slightly slurred. "Tell me about your parents."

"My parents?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Mine have been married for 37 years. Happiest couple on the earth – I mean they had their ups and downs, but they've stuck together." I smiled.

"My parents were married for 14 months before they got divorced."

"I bet we could beat that." I laughed

"I bet we could," I lifted my glass and clinked it to his.

We got to our feet and the room started spinning. He wrapped his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight as we stumbled across the bar to where Rosalie and his brother were sitting.

"We're getting married!" I shouted to Rosalie making her clap her hands together.

"I wanna get married!" She whined.

"Lets get married then!" His brother yelled wrapping his arms around Rosalie.

After that things got blurry, and I couldn't tell which way was left, and which was right. The only thing I could understand in my drunken state is that this mans arm was around my waist and something about him felt right. It was like we fit together – like he was my missing puzzle piece.

_A/N: Sorry about the coding issue that happened before with this chapter. I have no clue what happened. Better luck this time? haha_

_Anyways, you got a glimpse of the night (not the entire night) through Bella's eyes i__n this chapter, mainly because I wanted you to know at least a part of the night that led up to them getting hitched. Let me know your thoughts. _

_In the next Chapter you will be seeing how they plan on dealing with their situation. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. _**

"I'm not agreeing to an annulment. We were taught to face our problems, not to run away from them!" Emmett was rubbing his temples trying to get through to Rosalie that an annulment was not an option. We'd been at this for a few hours, and honestly, the marriage wasn't even on my mind anymore. I was starving. All I could think about is when we were going to get food.

"It's not running away! It's called being an adult about this entire situation. We have lives to get back to!" Rosalie countered stomping her foot to the ground. "We have jobs, rent, family, friends – all of which we're suppose to leave behind because we got drunkenly married? That's insane!" She was screaming again. If you knew Rosalie at all, you knew her scream was not a pleasant one. Her already high-pitched voice jumped up a few octaves. It was similar to fingernails running along a chalkboard.

"Being an adult," Emmett scoffed still rubbing his temples.

"She has a point. You can't just expect us to uproot our lives," I agreed with Rosalie. "You live in New York? That's literally across the country." They couldn't actually expect us to stay married to them, could they?

"Hang on, let's all calm down and talk about this like adults, and not like screaming children," Edward spoke up. Rosalie settled for a glare in his direction, she knew the jab about screaming like a child was directed at her. "We got drunk, and in turn got married. I can't move to… Seattle?" He looked to me for confirmation. "I have a business in New York, and it's just starting to get recognition. So that means you have to come to New York." Rosalie rubbed her temples.

"Not if you will just agree to the annulment." I mumbled under my breath still more focused on my growing hunger.

"Okay what if we come to a compromise?" Emmett's comment caught everyone's attention, including Rosalie's. He was pacing the room running his fingers through his hair. "Three months, uproot your life for three months. If you're not head over heels in love, then we'll call it quits, and Edward and I will pay for the divorce. It'll never be spoken about again, and there will be no hard feelings." Rosalie gave an obvious sigh.

"Bella, this is crazy. Right?" I rolled my eyes.

"If I agree to three months can I get some fucking food? I'm starving. Right now all I care about is food!" I complained making Rosalie chuckle slightly. "I'm serious right now. If someone doesn't give me some sort of overly greasy food I could snap. I'll kill both of you and then an annulment will be the least of our problems." Edward and Emmett both gave slight chuckles.

"Bella, seriously is it a good idea? For all we know there luring us to our murder." I saw where Rosalie was coming from. This wasn't how she pictured getting married, it wasn't how she pictured her life turning out.

"Take the good with the bad," I shrugged my shoulders. "There not agreeing to an annulment, we don't have the money for a divorce. Seems like a win to me. Spend three months, and if we're not insanely happy we can opt for the divorce. Right now it just seems like the smartest choice. Besides, at least we'll be together." I tried to make the best out of the situation.

"Do you live together?" Rosalie immediately questioned Edward.

"No," her face fell. "But I have a guest house the two of you can stay in that way you and Bella feel safer."

"You mean guest room, right?" I immediately questioned.

"No, guest house. Like it's a separate house. There's the main house, then the guest house." He explained cocking an eyebrow.

"A guest house?" Rosalie looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Yes," he was no longer amused with the conversation. "We should go get food before she cracks." Edward pointed in my direction with a smile. "Pack your crap Em, we have to leave soon, our flight is in three hours. I'll book two more tickets. When we get in remember we have to go to Alice's place because it's her announcement night. We can't announce our news," he pointed to Rosalie and I, "if we outshine her she might just snap our necks."

Rosalie and I turned to each other, before deciding to turn to the two boys. Emmett and Edward seemed to be immersed in their own private conversation, only angering Rosalie further. I swear if she were a cartoon character smoke would be coming from her ears.

"Who the fuck is Alice? When the fuck are you going to start talking to us?  
She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you have fun with miss little drama queen over there. I'm going to go get my shit out of my room. Get your crap. Then we'll go to their hotel and grab their shit, and we'll grab a bite to eat on our way out of town. You want to come help me pack?" Edward turned to face me offering his hand. I looked to Rosalie. I wasn't sure if she was okay to be left alone with Emmett, she seemed more shaken up than anyone about this. She only nodded in his direction telling me to go.

She was fully aware there were private things that I needed to discuss with Edward. Things like the fact that I was still a virgin – in every sense of the word. I wasn't exactly sure how to bring up that topic; I always figured it would happen when it happened. Then, with the waiting, and never having a real boyfriend, I just never got around to it.

We entered the hotel room, and Edward went straight to the closet taking all the clothes off the hangers and tossing them inside the giant sized suitcase. _Here I was thinking I over packed for a weekend away. He looks like he lives here. _I nervously ran my fingers through my hair thinking on how I was going to bring up the topic.

"So there's a little something I think we should talk about," I ran my thumbs around in circles. Edward looked up from the suitcase, giving me at least part of his attention. "It's kind of important, I mean because you're my husband and all, I think you have a right to know." I dragged on making a smile cross his lips.

"You're a virgin." My jaw dropped. How the fuck did he know that? "I remember parts of last night, not very well, it's all foggy. But I remember at some point in the night we were making out, and you just kind of blurted it out," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's really not that big of a deal. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm not going to be _that _guy. We'll take it at whatever pace you're comfortable with. If for three months all we do is cuddle, I'm okay with that."

"You're perfectly fine with not getting the benefits of a husband?" I found that hard to believe.

"Well, we did just meet." A crooked smile came over him.

"Touché," I handed him a button down shirt lying on the back of the desk chair.

"Is there anything else I should know? You don't have a boyfriend back home waiting for you, do you?" I shook my head.

"No. What about you, a girlfriend?" If he asked, I could ask to, right?

"Nope," he popped the p. "I had a girlfriend about six months ago, we broke it off for various reasons." He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," I said awkwardly standing in the room.

In one weekend my life had completely changed. I was going to be living with a stranger. I was going to be married to a stranger. I still had no clue how I was supposed to tell Renee. She's basically banished off the idea of any marriage, let alone a marriage to a man I do not know. Then I had to tell Charlie. He was going to be livid. He was going to tell me how I'm going to regret this till the day I die, and how it's the biggest mistake I'll ever make. Then he'll ask me if he should be expecting a grandchild within the next few months.

The next two phone calls I was going to make were going to be the best phone calls of my life.

_A/N: Looks like they are staying together... for now anyways! _

_I also want to say I have been getting a lot of PM/Reviews about how this "vegas" scenerio is old news to most people and that it's really annoying to see. Well, you can stop telling me that I am "unoriginal" because it's not going to make me stop writing. For those of you who do not like this fic, you can stop reading - unless you are giving me CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. _

_For those of you who adore the fic so far - and I know there are quite a few - I hope you stick this crazy, rollercoaster ride out with me._

_In the next chapter you will be introduced to new characters, seeing Edwards house *cough* mansion *cough* and you will also get to know a little bit more about the boys, since up till now not a whole lot has been revealed!(:_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm only borrowing the characters. **_

"Mom, can you stop screaming?" I overheard Rosalie sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She was the first brave soul to make the phone call. She got out the words "_I did something stupid" _and that's when we heard her mother go into a lecture about Rosalie needing to make better life decisions. Then she proceeded to ask her if she thought she'd gotten knocked up by some no good drunk hottie at the bar. That's when she took her off speaker. Rosalie let out another sigh holding the phone away from her ear, knowing it was useless. Her mother was going to lecture until she was good and ready to stop.

Edward said we had at least another two hours before we would even arrive in New York, and then another thirty – or so – minutes before we arrived at his house. We weren't actually going to be home for quite a while. Could I even call his house a home? I doubt it would feel like one. He also traded his two first class seats for four coach seats, something he didn't seem terribly happy about.

"I'm not pregnant. I don't have an STD. I'm not in jail. Can I finish?" Rosalie finally snapped making her mother shut up. "I just made a small little mistake, and you will be happy to know I am dealing with the repercussions. I don't need money, and you don't have to move one inch from that nice little kitchen bar. Okay?" I could almost see her mother glare at her through the phone. "I'm married, got hitched, you know – tied the knot." There was a moment of silence. "Mom?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Hello?" She took the phone away from her ear before handing it to me.

"She hung up on you?" Rosalie shook her head shrugging her shoulders.

"Told you so. She'll call to scream within the next forty-eight hours. My money is on thirty because right now she's pulling out her hair screaming about me being a complete and utter fuck up. Then she'll ask if I need money for an attorney, and what _we _can do to fix the situation." As calm as Rosalie sounded, I could tell she was about fifty seconds away from blowing her top. "You're turn. Who are you calling first?" I bit my lip looking at her key pad.

I had two options.

I could call my mother – Renee - first. I knew how that conversation would go, because I was raised to believe that marriage was not something a girl should strive for. Her marriage lasted 14 months, and it was the worst time of her life. She claimed that a marriage was only meant for those who knew, without a doubt, that they were ready to be tied down. She said you shouldn't get married until you're in your forty's, and possibly never at all. Marriage is a piece of paper, and you don't need that if you can be faithful to the man or woman you want to spend the rest of your life with.

If you _need _to get married to prove your commitment, you do not want to be married.

I could call my father – Charlie – first. We speak on the phone once a week, our conversations rarely lasting more than half an hour. I was too much like Charlie; any conversation with us was strained. Neither of us liked talking, or attention, so the conversations were mainly about the weather, the police force, and how collage was going. Then we were done. I go down to see him twice a year, once a week before Christmas, and once on his birthday, other than that there is no effort. He's got a family, and part of me thinks that his family doesn't include me.

Charlie probably wouldn't even care.

"Bella, both of them are going to be pissed. The real question is – are you telling Charlie now, or are you going to let him figure it out when you show up in a few months to his wedding with that giant ring on your finger?" Rosalie interrupted my inner ramblings. I shook my head knowing she was right. If I didn't tell him now, I wouldn't tell him at all. Did he deserve to know? I took a deep breath dialing the familiar number.

"Rosalie, tell me you're on your way to see me?" My mother spoke into the phone. I could almost see the ear-to-ear smile that was on her face. She was waiting at her apartment for us to come see her. She'd wanted to spend my birthday weekend with me – although it was about two days after the weekend. She claimed it still counted.

"It's me. I couldn't find my phone," I lied running my fingers through my hair. I'd accidentally packed my phone in my suitcase.

"What's wrong?" She knew my worried voice all too well. "Did you break down? Do I need to have Phil come get you? Bella I told you to be careful!" She went into her own worried lecture making me smile slightly.

"Nothing like that. I just have something to tell you. Are you sitting down? It's kind of big news." I felt Edward's hands travel to mine, and he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"You're really worrying me."

"I know you're going to think it's the stupidest decision I've ever maid – and I will agree with you. You're going to tell me it's one giant mistake, and you might be right. You're going to tell me to get out of it right away, and maybe that's right to. I want you to know before you say anything that I am going to deal with this the way I see fit. Okay?" She took a deep breath.

"What did you do, Isabella Marie Swan." Full name usage was never a good sign.

"Do you remember that time I was sixteen, and went to Charlie's for an entire week, and got plastered with Mike Newton?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I want you to remember how angry you were with me. I want you to remember that hour-long lecture I sat through – with a hangover I might add. I want you to remember that I promised it was the only fuck up I would ever make, and I want you to remember what you said after that. Do you remember?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me what you said."

"I told you it was stupid to promise something like that because you wouldn't be able to keep it. Throughout your life you would make a million mistakes, and I would always love and accept you, even if what you did pissed me off to the point of screaming."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I fucked up again. I fucked up so badly you're going to want to scream, and yell, and kick something."

"What happened?"

"Well…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "In Vegas I met this guy…"

"You did not." Instant horror struck her voice.

"We both had way to much to drink." I continued.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I paused my story knowing that I didn't even have to get the words out. "Did you get married in Vegas?" That's when there was dead silence. "You're married?"

"Yes," I breathed out feeling Edward squeeze my hand again.

"After all the warnings I've given you? You're going to end up miserable! I did not raise you so you could go run off and get married before you've even had a chance to live your life!"

"Mom,"

"Bella, I need to go. Phil needs my help. I'll call you tomorrow…" the line went dead. I gave a heavy sigh knowing that she probably said that so she could clear her head before she went nuts, and started yelling.

I'd never done anything in my teenage years to amount to this. The worst thing I'd ever done was getting drunk with the Newton kid, and it's not like it's unheard of for teenagers to go out to a house party. This took the cake on anything I'd ever done.

"Is everything okay?" Edward whispered in my ear sending chills through my body. I only nodded my head. "She'll call tomorrow. Why don't you sleep? You have to be tired." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest.

"This is insane," I mumbled finally feeling the weight of my eyes.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"I'm married," my eyes slowly started closing. "What do you do for a living?" I felt Edwards's chest vibrate.

"Well talk more about me when we get home." I only shook my head finally relaxing. This entire situation was crazy. It was even more crazy that I felt more comfortable in his arms than I'd ever felt in my own bed.

_A/N: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. My puppy ended up with parvo :( and I had a bunch of stuff to deal with. Including spending my Valintine's day disinfecting the entire house for the other puppies. GOOD NEWS, my puppy is okay. He's at home (with a crap ton of meds) he's eating, and back to his normal self. _

_I wanted you to see the girls attempt to tell their parents to possibly give you a little more background into their life - you will get their backstory at some point, just like Edward's and Emmett's. Also, sorry in advance for all the typos. I'm sure there is more than a few. _

_In the next chapter you will be seeing Edward's house *Cough* mansion *Cough* You will get to meet Alice, &amp; Jasper, and you will also get to witness Rosalie and Bella's first, sober, night with their husbands. Stay tuned!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns the characters. I am just playing with them. _**

Five hours and thirty minutes later, we were in New York City. Edward woke me up as soon as the plane started landing. Rosalie looked like she needed a drink, mostly because she hates flying and we'd been stuck on this plane for five hours. She probably thought she was going to die. Emmett looked more tired than anything, but I don't think he got a wink of sleep. Rosalie was probably talking his ear off about how flying had always freaked her out. At least they probably got to know one another fairly well. It's not like either of them could just walk off. Edward looked calm, at peace. How anyone could look like that in a situation like this was beyond me.

"Who is picking us up?" I found myself questioning Edward. A smile crept over his lips as he intertwined our fingers together. "Your parents? I am not anywhere near dressed to meet them," I glanced down at what I was wearing. His parent's better not be here to pick us up.

"No parents, you don't have to worry about them for another few days. I've got a driver coming to pick us up. He should be here waiting at car for us. He will also be collecting our bags, I already sent him a detailed description of them." He explained waiting our turn before leading me out of the plane.

"Driver?" Panic set in. "Like a taxi right?"

"No Bella, like a driver. You remember Juan." I glared back at her. "You'll have to excuse her, she doesn't know how to act around money."

"I'm your best friend. I have to know how to act around it." I grumbled.

"You complain about it nonstop though. Therefore, you don't know how to act around it. If I spend fifty dollars on a shirt you tell me I'm wasting my money."

"Because, who in their right mind spends fifty dollars on a piece of fabric?"

"Obviously people like me. Who in their right mind spends about 40k a year on a driver? That's how much our driver back home costs, I doubt it's any cheaper in New York." My eyes grew impossibly wider.

"You spend 40k a year on a personal driver? Why not drive yourself around the city?"

"I have money to spend, why not spend it wisely? Driving in the city is a hassle, and it's frustrating. Might as well save myself the hassle unless absolutely necessary. He's your driver now to," He explained shrugging his shoulders.

"I would rather walk than spend 40k a year on a personal driver," I mumbled under my breath as we entered the airport.

I'd never been to New York before. I'd never seen the statue of liberty, never been to Barney's, or any of the other places you see in the movies – or for girls like Rosalie and I – gossip girl. I've always wanted to visit a place like New York; never in my life did I imagine living in a place like this. New York was always crowded; there was always someone, or something to talk about. There was never a boring moment. I think that's what tore me away from big cities. I liked the calmness of the small cities; I did not like the chaos.

"Well, looks like you have some things to get used to." Edward kissed the top of my head and led me through the crowded airport with ease. Everyone seemed to just move out of the way for us, stares were becoming more and more common, and that's when I realized people were whispering.

Were they whispering about me? About us?

They were probably whispering about how a girl like me got a guy like him.

I'm just an average girl, and he's a God.

"Is it just me, or is everyone being really fucking nosey?" Rosalie snapped suddenly at my side.

"There is something I probably should have mentioned before," Edward announced out of the blue. "I figured at least one of you knew," he blew out a loud breath. "I'm Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes, mostly because I already knew his first and last name. After all, for now that was my last name too.

"I am aware of your name. Where is this car of yours?" I poked my head around the corner looking for some sort of car. I'm not sure what kind of car I was looking for. Did all car drivers drive bright red convertibles? I don't think that's protocol, I think that's Rosalie.

"Right there, Mrs. Cullen," Edward pointed to the sleek black Mercedes.

"Cullen?" Rosalie mused for a moment. "Shut the fuck up!" Rosalie suddenly yelled causing even more attention. I could kill her. "You're Edward Cullen, of the Cullen Corporations?" I was still in the dark. "Bella, this is the guy that runs almost all of New York's security systems!" Edward shook his head back and forth indicating he wasn't.

"That's actually our father," Edward interjected opening the back door for us. "You see, my parents own all of that, you know, the security side. I, own all the famous Cullen nightclubs. You know, Blackout, Eclipse, etcetera." I glanced over to him my eyes growing wide.

"You're… you're… Edward Anthony Cullen?" I stuttered out. Now all the wheels were turning. Rosalie used to drag me to all those clubs as soon as they opened, and every weekend after that. She would always go on about how the Cullen's were rich kids, whose daddy handed them everything, but damn were those boys fine. She use to tell me that the clubs were top notch because the boys who ran them were major party boys, always in the tabloids, having a different girl on their arm every single week.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice tore me from my inner thoughts. "It's really not that big of a deal. I'm still just another guy, okay?" I rolled my eyes. Just another guy who happens to have a different girlfriend every week, what made me think he was going to change just because we got hitched? He wasn't married 24 hours ago, hell 24 hours ago he didn't even have a girlfriend…at least I hope he didn't.

"I should have put two and two together," Rosalie mumbled under her breath.

"Emmett, why don't you give Rosalie a tour of the _guest _house, and I'll give Bella a tour of our house." There was an emphasis on the word guesthouse. "I'll have the driver bring in your bags. Emmett, be ready to leave in two hours. Alice will have our heads if we are even a second late." Edward took my hand.

"This is your house?" My jaw dropped slightly.

His house was twice the size of Rosalie's two stories, four bedroom, and three point five bathroom house. This was… this was a mansion. There had to be at least seven rooms, and God only knows how many bathrooms. I didn't even want to start thinking about what kind of toys he had inside of that mansion.

"How many rooms is it?"

"Eight bedrooms, although there is only one guest room. You'll see," he opened the gigantic double doors letting me walk inside the mansion. I wasn't even two feet inside the mansion when I noticed that this was not a mansion, this was a museum. There was artwork covering every wall, and I'm not talking about the half naked models covering the walls, I'm talking about statues, and giant paintings that looked more valuable than my entire wardrobe.

"You're into artwork. I didn't really see that one coming," I mused aloud.

"What does that mean?" He didn't sound mad, just curious.

"It means I thought the walls would be bare, or covered artwork appreciating the female form." That's the artwork most single men keep in their homes. He mused letting me walk into the living room. There was a flat screen TV sitting just above the fireplace, and a bookshelf to right next to the couch. All in all it was a nice home, somehow it didn't feel homey though.

"Alice is your sister?" I questioned making my way into the kitchen.

"The one and only," he chuckled leaning against the kitchen breakfast bar. "She's announcing her engagement." I raised an eyebrow in his direction. Usually announcing something means no one else knows. "They've been engaged for about a month. Alice has been waiting for the right time to announce it, mostly because she's a control freak, and she had to wait till the perfect time to tell everyone. I spotted the ring in her medicine cabinet." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a great time to come home married." I laughed.

"Oh, she'll probably gouge our eyes out if you drag you ladies along. You two are not part of her perfect announcement. Let me give you a tour of the rest of the house." I nodded my head following him outside of the kitchen and moving up to the second floor. We'd missed at least two other rooms down stairs, something I wouldn't miss.

_A/N: Okay, I know I promised new characters, but I thought the next few chapters are just going to be about Edward/Bella getting to know each other. Alice will be introduced shortly, along with Esme and Carlisle. Be patient with me. _

_As always let me know your thoughts about the chapter._

_Until next time!(:_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm only borrowing her characters.  
_

I'd spent the next several hours getting used to the mansion of a house. I knew there was going to be more than one occasion where I was looking for a bathroom, and I would end up walking into the fitness room, or the study, or the sitting room. Can you believe it? He has a fucking sitting room. A room with three couches, and is bigger than my entire house back home. A sitting room! I was never going to be able to find a damn thing in this house.

Edward had said he would be back in a few hours at most. We hadn't gotten much talking done aside from the little we had done before he left. Even then we only talked about mundane things, the awkwardness settling in the air. I knew nothing about him, and vice versa. How was this ever going to work? When you get married, typically you already know your significant other.

I'd taken the time alone to unpack my things. Edward's room was smaller than the ginormous _sitting _room, but smaller than the bedroom sized fitness room. It was like a living room. He could fit a couch in here if he really wanted to. I'd found a section in the closet just big enough for all my clothes, stuffed my things for the bathrooms around in the master bathroom. Seeing as how those were the only thing's I'd brought with me, it didn't take me long to unpack.

Rosalie said she needed time to herself, so she was in the guesthouse, probably lying on the couch with a cold towel pressed to her head. She'd already had her melt down, now it was time to get rid of the headache it probably gave her. I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't figure out how to work the TV – perks of being technologically challenged – and my brain couldn't stop running long enough for me to relax. Only about an hour had passed by.

"What to do, what to do?" I mused to myself walking around the living room. I gave a loud sigh and plopped down on the couch. "I know!" I jumped off the couch in seconds and ran into the kitchen. Now, _this _was something I could get used to. Back home I was in charge of cooking all the meals, because Renee always managed to cook experiments that were never edible. Cooking was something I had grown to love, and it had always managed to make me feel at home.

This kitchen was something I could definitely get used to. It was nice and spacious, unlike the one back home. I decided to cook myself something I hadn't made in ages: Pancakes. I grabbed my IPod, putting my ear buds in and letting the rest of the world fade away.

"Now if we're talking body, you've got a perfect one," I started singing louder than I had originally intended. "So put it on me," I started dancing around grabbing the bowel filled with pancake batter so that I could stir while dancing. "Swear it won't take you long!" It wasn't long before the music and beat took over my body and I was dancing around the kitchen feeling at home for the first time all night. "If you love me right, we fuck for life!" I danced jumping around only to see Edward sitting at the breakfast bar, an ear-to-ear smile across his lips. He started talking but I couldn't hear him over the music.

"I brought you back a plate," He smiled setting down the extra plate. "But by all means continue. You're entertaining," I shook my head unplugging the earphones and turning on the music as loud as my phone would allow.

"Oh no," I grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. "You have to join the dance party!" I started dancing just as I had been before he walked in, this time, I just wasn't singing at the top of my lungs.

Edward shook his head but wasted no time at all placing his hands on my hips bringing me impossibly close to his body. Edward _knew _how to dance. He pressed his hands against my waist making my ass press into his waistline. He moved minimally, but there was something about the way we were dancing that made me want to rip his clothes off. The sensation was new to me; I'd never once desired someone like this. He moved his hands down the sides of my body as if he were trying to memorize every inch before he took my hand and twirled me around so that I was facing him.

"Isabella," he whispered letting his nose trace along my neck. His breathing was harsh, I could feel every breath against my neck, making Goosebumps rise all over my skin.

"Yes?" I breathed out dropping the batter, noticing that our movements stilled.

"Tell me when to stop," he mumbled kissing my neck gently making me lean my head back slightly. He trusted me to tell him when to stop? I don't think I would tell him to stop. He hadn't even started doing anything and I was already putty in his hands.

He placed his hands on my hips grabbing them and shoving me backwards. In one swift motion he lifted me from the floor and onto the kitchen counter. The pancakes were completely forgotten about, the batter now covering the floor. I ran my fingers along his sides before bringing them to his button down shirt and I started working on the buttons. A smile crossed his face, and he grabbed my face bringing his lips to mine. I swear to God, my heart skipped a beat. I could feel his breath on my face, and I wanted nothing more than his lips pressed on mine. He stayed like that for a moment before his lips finally pressed to mine.

He was my new favorite dessert. He was sweet, and I knew I could grow addicted to his lips pressed against mine like they are now. Before I could comprehend what was happening his mouth parted and his tongue traced my lips, and soon found its way inside my mouth. For a moment we fought for dominance, eventually he won the battle. Finally his shirt had come undone and I pushed it off his shoulders.

"We should stop," he breathed tearing his lips away. I moaned at the sudden loss of contact. I knew he was trying to be respectful, but right now, that's not what I wanted. I grabbed the back of his neck bringing his lips back to mine. He gave a groan unbuttoning my pants with ease and slipping his fingers to my panty line. My breathing stopped as he placed his fingers over my panties, and pressed where I wanted him most. "Is this okay?" He asked lightly biting my neck.

"Yes," I breathed out as he started moving his fingers in circles. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips as he rubbed circles, and started biting my neck at the same time.

"Fuck this," He groaned removing his fingers picking me up again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing his neck. I wasn't sure where we were moving, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care. He unhooked my legs from him and threw me onto a bed. In moments he was settled between my legs biting my earlobe.

"You've never done any of this?" He questioned between the kisses. I shook my head. "You're all mine?" He questioned slowly removing my top. I nodded my head again. "You have no idea how sexy that is," He breathed out bundling my panties in his fingers ripping them off of me and throwing them to the side.

"Edward," I moaned out tugging on his boxers. "Take me. Make me yours." I breathed out. He shook his head removing his boxers and rubbing himself around me.

"This is going to hurt the first time, but I promise the next time will feel amazing," he promised slowly pushing his was inside me. He was moving slow; something I could tell took a lot of his patience. "Okay," he breathed out lightly kissing my neck. "Just breath, princess," and then he pushed inside, and a yelp followed. He stopped all movement for a moment letting me get use to him inside of me while he kissed my neck, lips, and jawline.

"Okay," I breathed out slowly wiggling my hips. He breathed out and started moving slowly at first before he picked up the pace. This time is didn't hurt, it was just uncomfortable. I moved with him until he gave a grunt and started moving sporadically. He collapsed on top of me slowly removing himself.

"Next time that will be better for you, I promise," he breathed out kissing my cheek his hands wondering my body as he pulled me closer to him.

"It wasn't bad," I reassured him kissing his neck.

"It get's much better. Trust me," he gave a yawn resting his head on the pillow slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.

_A/N: The dreadful virginity scene is taken care of! Promise the next smut scene will be better, I just wanted to make it realistic. Let's be honest here, first times always suck. Let me know what you think, reviews make me smile.  
_

_In the next chapter you will be learning about Edward, and you will be getting a little bit of his backstory. The next chapter is all about the two of the wild kids getting to know each other, a first date. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. I am only borrowing her characters.  
**_

The sunlight burning in through the window is what woke me from my perfectly dreamless sleep. I was happy to realize that I actually remember last night. Butterflies were fluttering around at the memory of Edward and I. There was something that just felt so… right. Was that crazy? It had to be. I glanced around the room noticing he was missing. I touched the sheets looking for a note explaining where he had gone, but found nothing.

"Well," I groaned sitting up in the bed rubbing my eyes. "Guess morning cuddles aren't an option with you." I held onto the sheets getting out of the bed and walking to the closet. I grabbed the first shirt my hands touched, and a pair of panties. Had he gone to work? Did he really just leave me in his house… our house? Was this considered my house as well now?

I peaked my head out of the bedroom looking for any signs of Edward. Honestly right now I would be happy to see his driver. At least then it would mean that I wasn't completely alone in this mansion-sized house. Knowing my luck I would fall down the stairs and die before anyone came to my rescue.

"No Alec, I told you I need the week off." I heard Edward's voice come from one of the rooms upstairs. "It's personal," he sounded livid. "Well you can tell Carlisle that I need time off, and that I am taking the entire week off. No exceptions." There was a pause. "I don't care if he sends Esme over to talk to me, or if he comes over himself. I'm out for the week, you can handle it." He snapped.

Well, at least he's home. Some alone time is just what the doctor ordered for the two of us. We needed to get to know each other. I made my way up the stairs following the sound of his voice to the last room on the left side of the hallway. I wasn't entirely sure what room it was, but I knew it was either the gym, or the study. I slowly opened the door the seeing that it was the giant study.

"Good morning," I announced my presence as I walked in the study. The phone was still pressed to Edward's ear, but he turned to acknowledge my presence. "I'm just going to go downstairs." I went to turn away only to be caught by his arm.

"Hang on a second Alec," he mumbled into the phone. "I didn't think you'd be awake for a while. I thought I had enough time to sneak back in," he glanced at his watch realizing the time for the first time. "Katie should be making breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." He kissed the top of my head.

"Who is Katie?" I found myself asking aloud.

"The chief. She cooks breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She also cleans the house." He had a maid, and chief as well as a driver? "I'm not coming in. That's finale. If there is an issue tell Carlisle he can bring it up to me himself. I'm hanging up now Alec." He hung up the phone wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me into his arms.

"You have a chief, maid, and a driver?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"We," he kissed my neck. "Good morning, by the way. How are you feeling?" He walked backwards sitting on the desk holding me between his legs.

"A little sore." I admitted shrugging it off. "But seriously, a chief?" A boyish grin came over Edward's face.

"Hey, I'm employing people who need employment, and they get paid very generously." He might have had a point about that one. "Besides, they always get Saturday's, and Sunday's off, and they've got paid sick time, and vacation. They've got a better set up than they would at most other jobs."

"You took the entire week off?" He shook his head lightly tracing his fingers along my sides.

"Carlisle can handle it for a week. I thought I'd show you around, and we could go on a few dates." I couldn't help the smile that had come over my face. At least we were both on the same page about getting to know one another. "Carlisle and Esme will probably end up heading over at some point tonight – Alice and Jasper too." My eyes grew wide. His family was coming over already? How was I supposed to act around them? What was I supposed to wear around them? I'm sure this wasn't appropriate, and neither would a regular tee shirt and jeans.

"What should I wear?" I questioned hooking my fingers in his belt loops. "I don't have anything this fancy." His lips found their way to my jawline.

"Well, personally I really like this get up you have on." A chuckle escaped my lips. "No, really. That shirt looks much better on you." He started unbuttoning the shirt making my face flush. Last night everything had happened so fast I hadn't had time to be embarrassed about him seeing my body. This was going slow, he was on button number six. I could tell my cheeks were bright red.

"If you like it so much on me, why are you taking it off?" I found my voice long enough to ask a question.

"I have a feeling it might look equally as good on the floor." He mumbled undoing the last button. He got to his feet turning me around and setting me on the desk. "Don't you think so?" He slipped the tee shirt down my shoulders. I was sitting basically naked in front of him, and he was just staring. I went to move my arms to cover up slightly. "Don't do that," he grabbed my wrists and pinned them at my sides. "You're beautiful," He leaned down lightly placing kisses back along my neck.

I gave a light sigh as he continues to move down my body. His lips stopped just above my breasts and he gave me a devilish grin. A moan escaped my lips as his mouth found it's way to my breast. Last night, there hadn't been much time spent on me, last night was quick. This was slow. Another moan escaped when he bit down on my nipple. I'd never experienced a feeling like this; I could feel my core start pooling.

"Edward," I moaned tugging on his shirt. He only shook his head.

"No. Last night was about me, right now it's all about you." I bit my lip running my fingers through his bronze colored hair. "I'm going to make you feel amazing," he whispered coming up from my breasts and kissing my lips. "Is that okay?" He chuckled already knowing my answer.

"Yes please," I breathed out. It was all the encouragement he needed. Edward lightly traced my entrance with his finger, collecting my juices on the end of his fingers before slowly sucking them off. I didn't think something like that would have the effect it did on me. I swear to god, juices were just flowing out of me by now.

"Delicious," he basically moaned.

He bundled up my light blue panties in his hands and lightly slid them down my body letting them pool on the floor. I closed my eyes for a split second trying to get my breathing to slow down, and when I opened them again Edward was on his knees and placed his hands on my hips pulling me to the edge of the desk. I might have been _virgin marry _but I knew what was coming next. He buried his face in my care and began to eat me out. He raked his teeth over me before plunging his tongue inside me. I cried out, arching my hips into his face, unable to stop the movement. He sucked on each of my folds, first one, then the other, biting and nipping the.

I had no clue this could feel so… so… wonderful. Rosalie had always told me how sometimes oral was better than sex – depending on the man – but I just never believed her. I didn't see how something like this could be pleasurable. Now, I see just how wrong I was to even doubt the power of oral. Edward was holding my hips to the desk preventing me from moving. I'm sure there would be bruises in the shape of his fingers. Edward's expert tongue started plunging in and out of me again making me whither beneath him.

"Oh fuck," I gasped, trying to contain myself.

"That's it, baby," Edward cooed, slipping a finger inside of me, curling it in all the right places. "Let go. Loose control," he instructed slipping a second finger inside of my moving them in and out of me with ease.

"Edward," I moaned my breathing coming in deep gasps. I'd never had this feeling before in my life. "Oh," his fingers starting moving inside of me faster, curling in just the right spots, "my," I was getting louder with each thrust. "God," I closed my eyes letting the sensations take over. My body seemed to convulse underneath his touch. My breaths were coming in rapid little gasps.

And then, it was over. My breathing slowed down, and I stopped convulsing under his touch.

"How was that?" He questioned pulling me up so I was sitting back on the desk. I was still trying to get my breathing to return to normal. He brought his fingers to his mouth sucking off all the juices once again.

"That was…" I was trying to find the correct words. "Otherworldly," an arrogant smile graced his lips. I was starting to like his cocky smile more and more every time he showed it.

"Edward," An unfamiliar voice trailed through the mansion. Edward rolled his eyes handing me my panties. "Carlisle and Esme are here. I tried to tell them you had company, but they said they were coming in either way." I got them to wait in the living room, but I'm not sure how much longer they will stay there.

"Your parents?" Panic came over my body replacing any of the endorphins that were just there. "Edward I'm not dressed to meet your parents! I'm not dressed at all!" He grabbed my arm pulling me off the desk and into his arms.

"You're either going to them, or they're coming up here." I looked around the room. Anything that had been on his desk was now scattered along the floor. His shoes were in the corner of the room along with his shirt I had been wearing. Edward noticed where my eyes were, and he grabbed the shirt handing it to me. He opened a closet door that held clothing – _does this sort of thing happen a lot? – _and handed me a pair of his sweat pants.

I bit my lip attempting to smooth out my hair as I slipped into the sweat pants. There was no saving the nest that was on top of my head. I settled for throwing it into a messy ponytail, and I buttoned up the tee shirt. I looked up at Edward silently asking for his opinion.

"You look so much better in my clothes than I do. That's for damn sure," He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Now if they don't immediately love you, it's my fault. I pissed Carlisle off. We have family dinners once a week, every Sunday. They'll get around to loving you." He promised making my stomach fall out of my ass.

"So they already hate me." Edward only shrugged his shoulders pulling me out of the office before I could fight him off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A mans voice immediately came from downstairs. He must have heard the office door shut. "You cannot take the entire week off. You have responsibilities as an owner. You don't get two days off forget about a week. Are you dying?" He was yelling now. Soon enough we came into view of the screaming man.

He was handsome – I saw where Edward got the charming good looks. He had dirty blonde hair that was greying in spots, ice blue eyes, and a body that most men his age just wouldn't have. He was obviously a good-looking man at one point in his life. It wasn't until he spotted me his glare darkened.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the fuck is on that sluts finger!" The mans voice echoed through the house making me cringe. I came to a dead stop not daring to get one step closer. I heard a female gasp from the kitchen before seeing a middle aged woman run into the living room.

"Carlisle Cullen!" She scolded.

"Watch what you say, Carlisle," Edward warned his glare just as threatening as Carlisle's.

"Please tell me you didn't," He was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Esme, I would like you to meet my _wife, _Isabella." Edward didn't take his glare off of Carlisle effectively answering his question. He did. Esme looked like she was a mixture of shocked and disgusted all in one.

"You need the week off to get a divorce?" Esme was the one who was speaking now. She almost sounded hopeful to hear the answer. "Edward, we have an amazing attorney, you'll only need a few days to straighten out this mess." Her voice was now soothing, as if she were trying to make peace between the war that was sure to erupt.

"No divorce." Edward said without hesitation. "We're sticking it out for three months before deciding to take any further actions. I need a week off to help her get settled in. I need to show her around the town, possibly introduce her to a few of Alice's friends." He explained shrugging his shoulders as if it were no big deal.

"Oh Edward," she sounded devastated. "You got married to some stranger in Vegas. How do you know she didn't plan this entire scheme? You've got money, she doesn't look like she comes from much." Esme glanced me up and down running her fingers through her hair.

"Let's get a drink," Edward announced dropping his hand from my waist. "Esme, sit down." He instructed placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the sofa. I didn't dare move an inch. Carlisle was giving me a glare that would have killed me if only looks could kill. I'm sure right now he sure wishes that they could.

"Bella, can you help me with this?" Edward's voice came from the kitchen. I was frozen in place. Edward peaked his head out of the kitchen glancing at me. "Bella," he walked over wrapping his hand around my waist again. "You okay?"

"I'm not welcome here." I found my voice. "You can speak with your parents about this arrangement you thought of. I'd rather not stick around to be called a slut, or a whore, or a gold digging little bitch," my voice was barely above a whisper but I'm sure they could hear me.

"Baby, they're just in a bit of shock," he tried defending them.

"No, a bit of shock is what my mother was. This," I motioned to Carlisle and Esme, "is insanely rude and unnecessary. I don't care if they think I am any of those things, they shouldn't scream them at the top of their lungs for everyone in a twenty mile radius to hear." I snapped my voice rising with each word I spoke.

"Point taken," he said running his hands up my arms trying to sooth me. "Just go sit down and we'll talk this all out, please?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm going to take a shower." I shrugged him off making my way up the stairs. "It was _lovely _to meet you." The sarcasm dripped out of my voice making Edward slightly chuckle.

There was a part of me that felt bad for leaving Edward to deal with his parents alone. Then there was a part of me that just didn't care. I wasn't about to stick around when I wasn't wanted. Besides it seemed like something they should've been talking about without me.

_A/N: So, Edward was selfish the previous night. But he was quite... generous in the morning. Wasn't he? (; Carlisle and Esme have made their apperance, and aren't too thrilled with Edward and Bella. God only know's how they will react with Emmett! (I promise they don't stay as total jerks for long. But I mean, let's be realistic here. They've gotta be jerks at first. Edward just came home married!) Please don't lynch me for their reactions!_

_As always let me know your thoughts on the chapter. _

_The next chapter is the family dinner. It will be held at *Drum roll please* Alice &amp; Jasper's house. Family dinner will include, well the entire family. Are you ready to meet everyone? _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers.  
**_

"I just don't understand why I have to go," I complained walking out of the bathroom turning my back to Edward so he could zip up the peach colored mini dress I was wearing. "Your parents made it perfectly clear I am not welcome anywhere near them." I mumbled remembering how the conversation had turned out last night.

Edward had told them the way they were behaving was unacceptable, and that he would not stand for them speaking to me that way. That's when things got… louder. I heard Edward and Carlisle have a screaming match in the living room. Carlisle was screaming about how immature, and irresponsible Edward was proving himself to be. Edward screamed about how Carlisle and Esme raised them to take responsibility for their actions, which is what he was trying to do. Carlisle screamed about how I was a gold digger, just looking for a few extra bucks, and that in three months I would vanish and move onto the next pathetic man. Edward screamed about how he knew nothing about me, and that if he continued to speak with me there would be a more serious thing to deal with than a week's vacation. Esme stepped in then telling them to stop yelling. She said she would just see us at the family dinner because she wasn't able to deal with the two of them any longer, and quite frankly she was done with the conversation.

"They were in shock. Besides we're not even going to be a focus tonight," Edward shrugged his shoulders placing a kiss on my forehead buttoning up his shirt. I raised my eyebrows walking back into the bathroom. On the plus side, I'd pretty much memorized where all the rooms were in the house. "Emmett still hasn't told them about Rosalie." My jaw practically dropped.

"What do you mean? I haven't even seen Rosalie," I mused glancing at the guesthouse.

"They're probably going at it like rabbits." Well, he probably wasn't wrong. If I had things my way his parents still wouldn't know about the two of us. At least tonight we wouldn't be the main focus. If they reacted like that only knowing about Edward and I, God only knows how they will react when they figure out Emmett did the same exact thing.

In the bathroom I gave myself a once over. My brown hair fell in perfect loose curls, framing my face perfectly. The peach colored mini dress hugged my curves perfectly making me look like I had an hourglass figure, and it stopped just above my thighs. For once, I looked somewhat presentable

"Well, good news for us. How do you think your sister will react?"

"Probably a lot better than my parents did. She's pretty much used to all of our stupid life decisions, so she'll just laugh it off. I mean, it would be totally different if we would have ruined her surprise, but since we didn't I think she'll be fine with it." I only shook my head. I don't think anyone would be able to top the reaction of his parents.

Thinking of parents, I still hadn't heard from Renee. Not a single text. She was probably still upset with me, but I didn't give her much longer. We'd always had a close relationship; nothing was ever going to ruin it. She'd call soon. She had to. Right?

I slipped on a pair of light pink wedges deciding it was best if I didn't wear heels. They already thought I was some sort of hooker, I figure it was best not to dress like a total hooker. The dress was already slightly risky because it showed so much skin. Then I grabbed the black purse that hung on the bed frame looking to Edward.

"Ready?" Edward placed his hand out offering it to me.

"As ready as I will ever be," I sighed taking his hand. He lead me out of the house and out to the car. For once, Edward was driving himself. It was a sight to see. "Does Tyler have the night off?" It was Sunday; maybe he gave all his employees Sundays off. I hadn't seen the chef yet today.

"Tyler had something come up. His wife needed him home for something. He didn't go much into the details." With that he was off. I wondered if Rosalie and Emmett had already left, or if they would even show up. Knowing Rosalie if they were anything to her like they were to me, you better hide the knives. One time in high school a guy called her a slut and I swear to God she almost killed him. She kicked him in the nuts so hard he doubled over in pain, and then she kicked him in the gut.

It was pretty effective if you asked me. No one ever called her a slut again.

We only drove for what felt like ten minutes before he came to a stop. I'm not sure what I expected Alice's house to be like. I didn't think mansion, because I didn't think anyone could top Edward's mansion, but I also didn't think house. I thought palace, like Rosalie's house. This was not a mansion, not even a palace. The house was a beige color, and had a garden in the front yard. It was slightly bigger than my mother's house, but not by much, and it was in a normal neighbor hood. She had a welcome matt and a sign on her door that read _Enter As Strangers. Depart As Friends. _Edward reached for the doorbell.

I wasn't even inside and I could tell it was a _home_.

"Jazz, will you please keep an eye on _them." _I heard a girl with a high voice demand. "If you two cannot be nice you will leave my house. I don't care if you're my parents. The poor girl didn't do anything to you." Her voice rang more clearly as she came closer to the door.

"Hey Ali," Edward announced as she swung the door open. I'm not exactly sure what I expected Alice to look like. She had short black hair that was spiked in a pixie haircut. She stood to Edwards's chest, and had the same ice blue eyes Carlisle had. She was also very small.

"Look what the cat finally dragged in. You're missing all the fun. Mom and Dad are trying to cause a scene in my house." She laughed wrapping her arms around Edward. "I'm about ready to kick them out." She ranted turning to me. "You must be Bella?" She asked waiting patiently for my answer.

"The one, and only."

"Well, I'm not sure how my parents over there greeted you, but it's great to meet you. You're like a unicorn or something," she walked closer to me embracing me in a hug. "I can't believe you and Emmett got married before me!" She snapped as she let go of me and lead us into her house. "I mean honestly, you two couldn't even keep a girlfriend, and now you're married." She rambled on bringing us into the living room where Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and a man I'd never met – Jasper – stood.

"Edward," Esme sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "You let Emmett get married too?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett is a grown ass man. His decisions are his own." I shifted my weight from one foot to another, trying to find an escape. "Now, are we going to spend this evening fighting? Because if so I will take my _wife _to an actual restaurant where we won't be harassed. The choice is in your hands." Edward stood close to the door expecting their answer to be for us to just leave.

"Alice already said if we pick a fight we're the ones who will be getting kicked out," Carlisle announced sounding annoyed. "We're about to sit down and eat. Alice was just setting two more places at the table." Edward shook his head.

"Have you heard from Renee yet?" Rosalie asked walking over to me.

"Not a peep. She'll end up calling soon enough. I'm just giving her space, ya know? A marriage isn't anything she was expecting. Besides Phil's probably about ready to come kill me, so she's busy calming him down too." Phil is my mother's husband, and my stepfather. Although, Phil has always been more of a dad to me than Charlie ever was.

"Phil is probably out there in the batting cage pretending every single ball that comes his way is your head." Rosalie laughed glancing at the kitchen doors just waiting for Alice to open them. This was more than slightly awkward for everyone in the room.

"And your mom is probably pretending every glass of wine she tips over is you." I laughed and Rosalie bumped my hip.

"And yours is probably thinking that every girl in the hospital pronounced dead is you." We were in a fit of giggles earning stares from everyone in the room.

"Because stranger danger is a real thing Isabella Marie Swan!" I shrieked just like Renee would have.

"Shit. God damn it Bella, what's your last name now?" Rosalie mocked my mother with me.

"Cullen I think Ree," I mocked her drunken mother. "Cullen, right Rosaline?" I slurred making Rosalie snort.

"Our parents deserve awards." Rosalie laughed ending the mocking session.

"Table is set!" Alice finally opened the kitchen doors showing off a perfect kitchen, along with a perfect dining room. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me into the dining room, pulling out the chair in the middle offering me to sit. Rosalie sat on one side of me, Edward on the other, Emmett next to Rosalie, Carlisle was next to Emmett, Esme was next to Carlisle, Jasper was next to Alice, and Alice was next to Edward.

"Where did you grow up, Bella?" Alice was the first one to start off the questioner.

"Seattle, mostly" I answered her taking a bite of the salad in front of me. She only raised her eyebrow. "I go to Forks twice a year to visit my father, so I kind of grew up there too." Alice nodded her head.

"You're parents are divorced? Why did they get divorced?"

"They married because my mom got pregnant with me. They decided it was the right thing to do. Fourteen months later my mother found Charlie in bed with another woman, took me and we ended up in Seattle. She always made it clear to me that Charlie was my father and that I was going to get to see him whenever I wanted. When I was younger I spent a lot of time in forks, but as I grew up I just didn't. Soon enough I was only going down there twice a year." I explained the whole story.

"You and your father don't get along?" Carlisle was the one who spoke next.

"Not so much. He's got a family. He's getting married sometime in the summer, but that's always been _his _family. He never made much of an effort with me. Once I reached a certain age I just realized that if he wanted me in his life he'd figure out how to put me there. My mother shouldn't have had to talked him into seeing me every time I wanted to spend time with him."

"What about you? Do you have a relationship with your parents?" Carlisle turned the questions to Rosalie.

"Not so much. My mother is a drunk who can rarely tell what day it is, never mind the fact that she had a daughter to take care of. My father is a workaholic – which I guess I can't complain about too much because he gave me anything I wanted. But other than him giving me a credit line that I could use for anything I wanted, we didn't talk much." She shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is. My parents suck at being parents and probably shouldn't have even had a child."

"That seems harsh," Esme muttered taking the last bite of her salad.

"Not really," Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "If you can't take care of your children, don't have them." Rosalie had a very valid point.

"They did take care of you. You were financially supported." Carlisle interjected as if money was of the most importance. Rosalie only rolled her eyes. She hated when people threw that around. She'd told me on more than one occasion that she wished just one of her parents cared about her the way Renee and Phil care about me. Charlie might not be the best father in the world, but I still have two parents, for all intensive purposes.

"Money isn't the worlds most important thing, Mr. Cullen." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Does money have the ability to tuck you in at night, or tell you're three year old daughter a bed time story? Does it have the ability to kiss your daughters scraped up knee and make her get back up on that bike because it's an important milestone? Does it have the ability to love you unconditionally?" Rosalie set down her fork and pushed away her dinner. "Mr. Cullen, does money have the ability to tell you're fourteen year old daughter that a college party is no place for you to be? Can it warn you about the dangers of drunken men?" She'd finally gotten his attention. "So I'll repeat, money isn't everything. Sure, it's nice to have, but if I had to chose between money and a family, a family would win every single time." She leaned back in the chair.

"Did you grow up around money too, Isabella? Perhaps I judged you wrong." Carlisle was now speaking to me. He'd judged me wrong alright, just not about the money.

"No, I didn't grow up around money. For a long time my mother struggled to make ends meet. There were times an eviction notice would be on the door, and I would have to go stay with my grandparents while she figured things out. There were times she would make dinner for me, and she wouldn't eat. I grew up very different from all, _this," _I motioned to the china on the table. "My dinners were served on paper plates, and ninety percent of the time they were thrown together. I had clothes from the local thrift shop, because Renee couldn't afford the best things. But you know what? I never went hungry, and I didn't ever not have clothes." Carlisle looked between Rosalie and I.

"How did you two become friends if you had such different upbringings?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"When you're young, you don't care too much about social classes. We've known each other since we were five. What about you, Mr. Cullen? How did someone of your social class get married at age 19 to an 18 year old widow?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes done with being questioned. "What happened in that nasty little divorce of yours? The baby – Jackson, was his name? – you never tried to claim? Then you married 20 year old Esme Brandon, and the rest was history?" Carlisle's eyes widened. Alice pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm done getting interrogated, Mr. Cullen. Are you?"

"You have no right at all-"

"Neither do you," Rosalie cut him off.

"I'm trying to prevent my children from making the same mistakes I did!" Carlisle raised his voice slamming his fist down on the table.

"Looks like they already made a _mistake. _Why don't you try and be a little more supportive of their decisions?" I glanced up at Edward.

"Who's Jackson?" I whispered. Rosalie had probably done a crap ton of research before stepping foot in the same room as Carlisle and Esme. If I were smart I would have done the same thing. Edward only shrugged his shoulders, but I knew he understood what Rosalie was saying.

"Rosalie, I suggest you do better research," Edward spoke up ending her speech. "Jackson was his first son. He was divorced at 21 because his _wife _went insane and drowned the baby. Jackson is dead. As much of an arrogant, idiotic, rude, self-destructive man that my father is, that is one case where you need to shut the hell up." Rosalie sunk back in her seat, knowing that she was in the wrong. My jaw dropped. How could anyone kill their own child? How could anyone do such a horrid thing?

"Well," Alice pushed away from the table. "Dinner is officially ruined." She snatched up all the salad bowels glaring at Rosalie before walking away. "Emmett, you and Rosalie can feel free to see your own way out of my home. I'll see you two tomorrow bright eyed and bushy tailed for the fittings." She pointed to Edward and Emmett. "If you're even a second late say goodbye to your penis." She sing sang as she skipped out of the kitchen. "Emmett, I'll wrap up two plates for you. I want her out of my house." Rosalie never was one for first impressions.

"Don't worry," Emmett muttered grabbing Rosalie's hands. "Someone has to leave after that comment, because someone will freak. It's only us because you're the one who made the comment." I got out of my seat and gave Rosalie a hug.

"Next time snoop better. Headlines don't always read write, especially with someone as high up as Carlisle. They aren't exactly going to read, _Wife killed baby – divorced three months later." _Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"But headlines can read _Edward Cullen – Married to a hooker?" _Rosalie glared at Carlisle. "Someone leaked a story to US Weekly. Be prepared, obviously you're the hooker in question." My jaw dropped. "Jessica sent me a text to warn me about it. Did you know she was made editor? It's insane. Also, she says if you don't call her soon she might just kill you." Rosalie kissed me on the cheek before walking out with Emmett.

That left Edward and I with his parents. At least his sister was here. This night couldn't last forever… Hopefully.

_A/N:First thing first: OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS?! This is exciting news for me. I don't think you all understand how grateful (and slightly_ _flabbergasted)_ _ I am about this. For a first novel length fanfic I am blown away by the responce. I know some people have 500, or even 10000 reviews. But honestly even 100 just blows my mind. I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who took a chance on this fic, and on me. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL :'D_

_Okay, so you learned a bit about Carlisle's past. Carlisle's past is going to be... messed up to put it lightly. Soon enough you'll get to learn about Esme's past as well, but that's going to be intertwined with Carlisle's chapter - at least three chapters away. You will also be learning about Edward's past peice by peice, as he starts opening up with Bella. Rosalie and Bella's past will be told soon enough, haven't decided when just yet. Jessica will be making an apperance at some point, for now she's only going to show up with phone calls. _

_Anyways, what did you think of this chapter. Let me know in a review!_

_Next chapter will feature, the famous, Renee. You will get to hear her thoughts on the marriage. Also I will be introducing Phil (how excited are you?) The boys will all be attending a fitting for Alice, so she can get the boy's measurements for her big day. Get ready for more Jasper, everyone because in this chapter he is going to be one of the main people! Keep your eyes open guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers. _**

It had been one week since we got _home. _We'd had family dinner, gotten our measurements taken by Alice because she was picking out the girls dresses for the wedding. Automatically we were bridesmaids because we were married to the best men – yes men. Alice's made of honor wasn't in town until tomorrow night, and she seemed like her head was going to fly off because she had no clue what size Katie was. We'd had our date night. You heard me right, date night. Edward promised to set aside one day a week for us, because sometimes that might be all we get. Every Saturday he was going to make it very clear he could not work, unless it was an emergency, because that was my day with him.

Carlisle and Esme still weren't fans of me, or Rosalie, but for the most part they stopped with the nasty snide remarks letting us be. It was one week, and already so much had happened. I'd been introduced to more people than I knew I would be able to remember. I was going to need to make a list in order to remember all of the names.

Renee had finally caved and called me two nights ago. The phone call was long, two hours, forty-seven minutes, and thirty nine seconds to be exact, and there were definite sniffles happening from Renee. She cried and told me how no matter what she loved me, and if I needed to get away I could take the first plane out. She asked me all about Edward, finally open to knowing more about the man I married. Before the phone call ended she made it crystal clear she wanted to meet both Edward, and Emmett.

They still needed the stamp of approval.

"Tanya, do you know when Edward is getting off? I tried calling the office, but they wouldn't patch me through." Edward had went into work bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning at five – it was almost seven now. I didn't want to be _that _girlfriend – wife – but I wanted to get out of the house, and Rosalie was out with Katie. Something about girl bonding time, my day was tomorrow.

"He should be home within the hour. At least on a normal day he's off at seven, since he's missed a week I really can't tell you. Mrs. Cullen, if you want to get out of the house Tyler is on duty for you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you out to run your errands." She read my mind as I walked over to the breakfast bar. She was hard at work on dinner.

"It's Bella, Tanya." I corrected her for the millionth time. "You don't think Edward would get mad, do you?" We'd never gone over what was expected of me. Normally a wife puts dinner on the table, and takes care of the kids – at least that's what all the TV shows tell me. I know Renee use to at least cook dinner, and clean the house. I couldn't do either thing seeing as how he had a maid and a chef.

"Mr. Cullen isn't one for getting upset over silly things. Call Alice, tell her you need to get out of the house. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to take you out and show you all the good shops. She's your go to person for shopping. The girl could be a professional shopper if she wanted," Tanya mused handing me the phone with a light smile.

What could I say? She talked me into it. Edward probably wasn't going to be home for another few hours, and it's not like Alice and I would get dinner, that way I could still eat dinner with Edward. My fingers dialed her number with ease and I put the phone to my ear. First ring, second ring, third ring.

"Hello?" Alice answered the phone.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella," A chuckle escaped her lips.

"I've got collar I.D. Bella."

"Oh, right," I mused hearing her chuckle a little more. "I was wondering if maybe you could show me all the good shopping spots? Most of my clothes are back home, and Renee can't get around to sending them. I'm just going to pick them up from her when we visit her, but I'm not sure when that will be," I rambled on explaining why I needed to go shopping. The chuckling at the other end had stopped.

"I'm glad you asked. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Call Edward and let him know you're with me." She explained.

"I can't get through to him. They wont patch me through to him. The receptionist said _I'm not a priority caller and he'd get back to me as soon as he could. _Then she hung up." Alice gave a sigh on the phone.

"Carlisle put you on the no calls accepted list. I swear to God, love the man to death and everything, but sometimes he's an ass. When Edward finds out all hell is going to break loose, again," she ranted taking a deep breath. "Just leave him a note then. I'll be there in ten." With that the line went dead.

I grabbed the nearest piece of paper scribbling down a note to Edward. His handwriting is much prettier than my chicken scratch, but at least mines legible. I told him not to expect me home for at least an hour after whatever time he got home, and to call me as soon as he got in. Honestly, I just wanted to hear his voice.

I walked into the bathroom making sure I still looked like a decent human being and not a monster. Aside from the slightly runny makeup everything else was in place. I was no Rosalie – A.K.A drop dead gorgeous, runway model status – but I was what most people would define as ordinary. I suppose that's better than being ugly. Right? Or maybe it's the same thing.

"Bella," Alice called into the house. "Let's get going! You're getting a complete Alice makeover." I froze.

"I just need a few things." Alice rolled her eyes linking her arm through mine.

"First things first, we're going to get that hair under control, then wax those eyebrows, and then we'll tackle your wardrobe." She glanced at the note I left Edward. "Let me talk to Edward before you hang up with him. He's just going to meet you at our place and we'll all have dinner together! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

What was I getting myself into? I glanced – okay fine more like glared – at Tanya. Her and I had started getting along well enough over the past few weeks. I would call us friends, but I'm not sure you can call her a friend. Rosalie says she's paid to be nice to me in a sense. Tanya only gave a smile and waved.

"Alice, I really don't have the money for all that," I explained as we got in her car. She only raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Edward said he'd get me a credit card in my name, but I don't want to be using all of his money. I have my own. I'll get a job and use my money for things I need." She started the car and started driving towards town.

"Has my brother heard your plan?" She questioned with a slight smile on her face.

"Not exactly. He knows about me not wanting to use his had earned money, because in all technicalities we're in a trial run. I don't want us to not work out and have him send me a bill in the mail or something" She rolled her eyes taking a turn that made us miss all the shops.

"First rule of New York," Alice killed the car. "It's quicker to walk everywhere." She linked her arm through mine. "Second rule of New York, always use the buddy system." We walked right into a salon and came right up to the desk. "Garrett, something needs to be done about that hair of hers. I was thinking a darker brown, and we need to trim it up. Don't do anything to drastic to her, like you did with me. Edward doesn't like short hair." The man that came out was the kind that you'd just expect to own a salon. He had short black hair – spiked up to perfection – he was wearing a tight V-neck tee shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. Flamboyant was the first word that came to mine.

"Edward's new toy for the week?" He questioned eyeing me up and down. "You're not his usual type. No offense sweetie," he let the fake sweetness trail out of his voice. Alice gave a chuckle but they lead me to the chair anyways.

"Actually Garrett, she's his _wife._" His jaw dropped and I swear to god it hit the floor when it did. "It's a long story, basically he got married in Vegas." Garrett placed a hand over his heart.

"Our little Eddy settling down with a wife." He faked a tearful voice as he started working on my hair. "It's got me all chocked up. Anyways, there are plenty of-" He stopped what he was saying due to a kick from Alice.

"He seems to be happy Garrett. Leave it alone please," she sing-sang walking around the shop. I only glanced up to him. "He thinks you're in the honeymoon stage, and that within the next few weeks that'll run out." She shrugged her shoulders.

"How much has Edward told you about his life?" Garrett questioned.

"I don't know. I know his family, and I know he grew up all around the place. I know he owns nightclubs." I stopped trying to think of anything else. "His favorite color is forest green." I bit my lip trying to think of anything else. I guess most nights we talked about little things, and most the time he was the one asking the questions. I knew things about him, but not enough. "Other than that it's the little Jessica has told me about him from the tabloids." Garrett shook his head.

"Don't believe everything you read." Alice piped in.

"But some of it is true," Garrett shot back.

After that the conversation effectively ended. I didn't want to talk about what I did, and did not know with a stranger. I didn't want to hear about his life from anyone other than him. I made a quick mental note to ask him about a few things before we went to bed tonight. An hour and a half later, my phone started going off.

"Hey," I answered the phone as Garrett was drying my hair. Immediately the hairdryer shut off.

"Should I wait to eat?" He questioned sounding more than slightly annoyed.

"I'll be home in about an hour. I still wanted to eat dinner with you."

"Fine I'll see you in about an hour."

"Wait, Alice wants to talk to you." I said quietly handing her the phone. Garrett went back to finishing up on my hair.

"Seriously Edward? There's no need to be a jerk." Alice ranted over the phone. "I thought we could all have dinner tonight but now I don't think I want to. Bella will be home in a little bit. We're going to do most of her shopping tomorrow. We're just stopping off to get a few things for tomorrow." There was a pause from Alice. "No I took that card to pay for her hair. She said she would use her own money but I don't think she gets how good Garrett is." Another pause. "Yes, I'll save the receipt. See you in a bit." She hung up the phone handing it to me without a word.

"And you're all done,' Garrett announced taking off the black shield. He spun me around in the chair so that I was facing the mirror.

"Whoa," I breathed out looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was now a darker shade of brown with light blonde highlights running through it, and it was layered to perfection, I had bangs again, and I had to admit, I looked pretty good.

"You clean up good. Alice card, so you can get going before Eddy gets even more annoyed." Alice handed him the card with a smile.

"Is he mad? He sounded mad." I asked Alice as soon as Garrett walked away.

"Yeah," she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think it has much to do with you. It was probably a bad night at work. We're just going to Victoria's secret to get you something to wear under that." She smiled at me making my eyes grow wide. "Trust me he sees you, and all that anger of his is just going to melt away." I didn't get why he was angry in the first place.

"Victoria's Secret though?" I complained walking out of the salon with her.

"Oh shut up." She shushed me.

"Alice I look ridiculous," I complained as soon as we got in front of the house. I wasn't sure how I'd let her talk me into this. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You look hot," She leaned over and opened to door for me. "Now go get your hubby," She basically shoved me out of the car. I looked down at myself. Heels, and a trench coat, that was basically it, other than the lingerie that was underneath. "Go," she demanded reeving her engine.

"Mrs. Cullen," Tyler acknowledged me.

"Tyler, do me a favor, and don't patch anyone through to him. Okay?" I questioned Tyler making him give a slight smile. It's the first time I've ever seen him actually smile.

"Not a problem, Mrs. Cullen." I started walking up the porch.

"Mr. Cullen," I called through the house seeing the untouched dinner plates on the table. "Oh Mr. Cullen," I called out walking into his study seeing that he was on the phone.

"Bella I'm on the phone can you-" He stopped looking up at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Cullen," I whined walking over to him. "We've got more pressing matters," I whispered running my fingers up to his tie and undoing it. He licked his lips his free hand holding me by my waist.

"Carlisle, I'm going to have to call you back." I shook my head telling him to end the call.  
"No I can't talk. Bella and I need to eat dinner," he lied. Well, I guess by all technical means, he didn't lie. We were going to be eating, just not what counts as dinner. I pushed against his chest making him sit in the chair. "Yes, I understand that it's a matter of security," Edward groaned as I got on my knees in front of him and started unbuttoning his pants. "Well, just double up on the security at Blackout," I tugged on his pants and boxers until he was freed.

"Mr. Cullen," I whispered making his cock twitch. "I think someone is demanding attention," I blew a little breath out making sure it his him. Another twitch.

"Carlisle, look I really can't talk about this now," I didn't care that he was on the phone. I didn't care that apparently whatever they were talking about was important. Alice had told me not to stop for anything, and so I wasn't going to. I shrugged my shoulders when he looked down at me, and I licked his shaft. "Holy fuck," He groaned out as I swirled my tongue around his head. "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone leaning back in the chair.

"Are you still mad at me, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned wrapping my fingers around him and moving my hand up and down his length.

"I'm not mad, Isabella," he breathed out making me smile. I licked the tip of his shaft slowly this time, and when I reached the top, I let my tongue swirl around his tip again. I brought my head up, just a little before I sank my lips to engulf his shaft, full in my mouth. As I brought my head up, I felt the familiar tingle between my legs. I was getting off just by pleasuring Edward. I sank down again, taking in more of him this time. I repeated it faster and faster.

"Jesus Christ," Edward moaned running his fingers through my hair and gathering it up in a ponytail. I moved my head faster and faster as I felt my core get wet. I couldn't hold it back any longer, so I let out my own moan. The vibration from my moan made Edward go a little crazy and before I knew what was happening his hips here bucking. "That wet little mouth of yours," he breathed out pulling my hair back so I was no longer around him.

"Mr. Cullen, you're not going to let me finish," I basically whined.

"I'd much rather cum inside of you, Mrs. Cullen," He whispered in my ear making a smile come over me.

"Tonight I'm just Bella," I whispered. He shook his head

"Bella, what's underneath this?" he tugged at the trench coat.

"Nothing special," I lied slowly unbuttoning it. "Just something Alice helped me pick out." I turned my back to him as I dropped the trench coat. He grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him.

"Oh fuck," he groaned setting me carefully on his lap. "You look…" he kissed my collar bone. "Fucking beautiful."

"Mr. Cullen," I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips. "Take me into the bedroom and have your way with me," I whispered in his ear.

I was actually grateful to Alice for forcing me to buy _this. _It's not like me to go into Victoria's Secret, forget me walking out with anything for myself. The lacey getup wasn't anything I would ever do on my own. Alice said _magenta _was my color and picked out the most revealing tight fitting piece of lingerie I had ever tried on. I mean, not like I tried it on all the time of anything

"Oh I'm going to Isabella. I'm going to fuck you all night long. Hard tonight," he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. "I just don't think we're going to make it to that goddamn bedroom," He pinned me against the wall moving his fingers across my panties pushing them aside and right to my core and rubbing. "You're soaking and I've just began touching you," he plunged two fingers inside of my making me let out a moan.

His fingers did amazing things to me. He never failed to make me whither underneath his touch. In seconds I turned into a moaning mess, and I was no longer in control of the situation. Anything could happen.

"Mr. Cullen," I moaned out as his fingers curled expertly inside of me. He gave a smug smile removing his fingers as he started biting my neck. I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Mr. Cullen, why did you stop?" I complained running my fingers through his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist pressing my core onto his erection. Even through the black laced panties I knew he could feel how wet I was, how much I wanted him How much I needed him.

"Bella," Edward whispered running his fingers up along my thighs. "Tonight it's about me," He bit my earlobe. "You'll get yours, but I want mine more," he explained setting me to my feet and tortuously slow removing my panties.

"Anything to please you," I whispered. He only gave a smile grabbing my hips and turning me around. He leaned me over pressing my hands to the wall so my ass was sticking out. Edward rubbed my ass for a moment before removing his hand and smacking it back down. Spanking. He was into spanking.

"You really shouldn't say that," he warned letting his hand come down again, this time much harder. I whimpered slightly wiggling away. He only held me in place. He leaned down placing kisses where he had spanked before standing back up. He grabbed my wrists placing them up on the wall again, this time he held them there and I felt him rub against me.

"Please," I moaned out realizing just how much I really needed him.

"Please what?" He kept circling my entrance.

"Mr. Cullen," I could feel my cheeks start to flush. Figures I would end up blushing during sex, but not from the act itself.

"Not until you ask me," He kissed the back of my neck.

"Please, fuck me," I whispered in a voice so small I was sure he barely heard me.

"Speak up, Isabella." He demanded.

"Please, fuck me, Mr. Cullen," my voice instantly got louder as my impatience grew.

"With Pleasure," he slammed into me making me moan louder than I had before because of the suddenness. Every time we had sex it was always slow, soft, passionate. _This _was so much different. It was raw, needy, and animalistic. There was nothing slow about it, there was no love, it was just sex. We were both getting ours. He pushed me up against the wall so I was no longer leaning over, I was pressed against the wall while he was pounding into me like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh fuck," I whined as his pace increased. There was something so incredibly hot about how he was acting. He was controlling every move, every thrust, every breath, it was all controlled. There wasn't a move he made that wasn't thought through. Yet, everything about it was so passionate, so animalistic, and so perfect.

In seconds he removed himself to turn me around so that I was facing him. He lifted me up with no effort required and plunged into me again while I hooked my legs around his waist. He pinned me against the wall kissing my neck. His hand went down to my core again and he started rubbing as he was pounding into me.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I moaned letting my head fall in the crook of his neck.

"Let go, princess," he grunted, and so I did what he told me. I let go. I could feel my walls clamping around him, my mouth opened in an O form, and I swear to God I saw the stars. Edward started moving sporadically and we both knew what was coming. Well, we both knew he was coming. He ponded into me one more time before stopping and giving our a grunt, his breathing heavy.

"You're hair is shorter," Edward noted as he pulled out of me. He kissed my forehead and unhooked my legs making me stand on the floor. "I like the color, just don't cut in any shorter. I like pulling on this," he balled his hands into fists for dramatic effect pulling on my hair.

"Do you have to call Carlisle back?" I questioned as he started putting back on his pants.

"Unfortunately, you should probably eat without me. There's a whole ordeal going on at the nightclub." I only shook my head grabbing the trench coat off the floor. "When do you think you'll be done? I wanted to talk to you about something Garrett told me." I explained leaning against the doorframe. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Garrett doesn't know when to shut up." He sighed sitting back in the desk chair and patting his lap. I walked over to him, and Edward pulled me down on his lap. "Carlisle can wait a minute. What did Garrett tell you?"

"Nothing really," I was looking at the floor when I was speaking. "Well it's actually something I'm quite curious of as well…" He grabbed my jaw tilting my face back to him so that I was forced to actually look at him while I was speaking. "It's just I don't really understand this," I motioned between him and I. "We're married, so you're not… like… well I mean…" I stumbled over my words. "You're not seeing anyone else, right?" I finally spit it out.

"There it is," he whispered shaking his head. "I am devoted to you Bella. _Only you." _I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Garrett said I'm not your usual type, and that he thought I was just your new flavor for the week." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not," he shrugged his shoulders agreeing with Garrett. I felt a small pain in my heart. "You're much better," he kissed my cheek. "I normally went for blonde bimbo's with no real goals in life aside from marring a rich man. You were different, you pulled me into something I never would have done before." He shrugged his shoulders. "I wont apologize to you for who I was before I met you. If you want to know about _that _man, we can speak about it tomorrow. As for right now I have to call Carlisle back, okay?" I shook my head climbing off his lap.

"I can wait for you if you would like?" I asked as he pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Sure, I'll try to be quick." I shook my head walking out of the room and right into the bedroom. I wasn't about to parade around, in front of Tanya, in _this. _

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I deleted it and redid it about a thousand times until I wrote one I somewhat liked. _

_Alice and Bella did some girl bonding time. Edward and Bella had a bit of alone time, mixed in with a bit of serious talking. The next chapter will be all about Edward &amp; Bella serious talks. This is the part where you get to know the man Edward used to be. _

_I look forward to reading all your reviews about this chapter!(: _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. All rights belong to Stephanie Myers._

"Dinner is probably cold by now," Edward finally walked out of the office a few hours later. He ran his fingers through his hair and loosened his tie. "We could order pizza," he offered sitting down on the couch rubbing his temples.

"Everything okay?" I asked picking up the plates of food. It seemed like such a waste. "We could microwave these if you want. They're still good," I explained shrugging my shoulders and setting them on the breakfast bar before walking over to the couch.

I'd changed into a pair of sweat pants and one of his tee shirts. I didn't see why he had so many tee shirts when it was clear he rarely wore them. Nine times out of ten, he's in a suit. Then again, I guess when you're the man in charge you have to look the part.

"We've got a security breach at one of the clubs." Edward ran his fingers through his hair. "At one of the night clubs, Blackout, there's a VIP section we hold all of our business meetings. For example, Carlisle's security systems he's upgrading the entire system." I was listening like I knew exactly what he was talking about. In all actuality I was confused as hell. "Well, one of the employees overheard his plans, and sold the information to some bloke named James."

"What does that mean?" Edward leaned back staring at the ceiling.

"We have to do an investigation on all of the employees that were working that night. You know background checks to see if anyone has any ties to James, and then we have to figure out who sold us out. It's a headache."

"Why is it such a big deal though? Carlisle had the idea first, right?" Edward only gave me a slight smile and nodded his head.

"If this guy James comes out with the system first, and then Carlisle it makes him look like he basically stole the system. It doesn't matter who actually came up with the idea, it's all about what one comes out first." I only nodded my head. That made sense.

"Speaking of Carlisle," I wasn't one hundred percent sure that I should bring up the fact that I was on the reject list of callers. Then again, if there was an emergency I needed to be able to get ahold of him. Edward only raised his eyebrow. "I tried calling you today, and they wouldn't patch me through. Alice said something about thinking Carlisle put me on the reject list." Edward let out a sigh.

"Fucking Christ almighty," he groaned rubbing his temples. "I'll fix it when I get to work tomorrow, and I will be having a talk with Carlisle. I swear he needs to fucking grow up." Edward ranted.

"You know when you get agitated you get a crease, right here?" I moved my hand smoothing out the middle of his forehead. I'd noticed the crease a few times before, it was cute. Edward only smiled and shook his head. "I'll order the pizza, and then we can have that conversation?" Edward blew out another breath and shook his head.

"You have to be a little patient with me on that one." I stood up tilting my head to the side. "My past isn't something I divulge too much information about. I had a rough start in life."

"Carlisle and Esme are your parents though? I mean they might be total assholes to me, but I can tell they only have your interest in their heart." Edward shook his head.

"Carlisle and Esme is wonderful people, despite their major attitude problems. For the most part they are my parents, just not biologically." There was never anything about an adoption. On the plane here a week ago, Rosalie did her research on everyone in the family. Nothing about an adoption was ever mentioned.

"Where are your parents then?" Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a long story, that I don't want to get into right now. All you need to know is they are not in my life anymore. Haven't been for a long while. Carlisle and Esme are my parents, but the reason Garrett said you aren't my normal type is partly because of my past." I sat back down on the couch. Food could wait. Edward was actually talking to me about his past for once. There was no way in hell I was going to walk away now. "For as long as everyone has known me, they know there are three things I've never done. I've never let anyone, including my family get too close. I've never had any real friends, aside from Emmett, and even then he's stuck with me because he is family. I've never had a real girlfriend before. For me to come home married, and want to stay like that is extremely… strange."

"You've never had a real girlfriend?" He only shook his head.

"I've had flavors, as everyone likes to call them. They stick around for about a week, we'll have our little – and by little I do mean little – fling. There were a bunch of rules my flavors had to follow. No sleeping in the same room. No public displays of affection aside from handholding. No going on trips with me. You don't get a key to my house. You don't get use of my driver. When you're here alone there will be security. There were more, right now I can't think of all of the rules. When they broke one, they were done. No one lasted more than a week." My jaw dropped slightly.

"Then why did you insist on staying married? We could have just gotten an annulment." I wanted an annulment originally. If he was so against the idea of marriage I don't see why he insisted on it.

"I was raised a certain way. Face your problems head on, always give people a second chance, and treat others as you wish to be treated. I know right now they don't seem like good people, but Carlisle and Esme is the best people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. They raised me to be good; they raised all of us to be good, honorable people. The thing about me is that I'm not good. I'm in the newsstands more than anyone because I've got a hell of a temper, and I tend to make a scene when I'm pissed off. I'm not a bad person, per say, just not the good, honorable, levelheaded person they raised me to be. But I wanted to prove to them something they said stuck with me."

"Once, when I was fifteen I had the option to go and live with my biological mother for the summer, and they pushed me to do it. Everyone deserves second chances, she messed up, and I should have some sort of a relationship with her. So I went. When I got home that summer I was a different person completely and they noticed. They said that they shouldn't have pushed me to go, but that they knew this was something I needed to do. Then Esme said_ Carlisle and I got married when he was in a bad place. I think you're like Carlisle in more ways than you really know. The man is unbearable, but there was something about him that made me want to stay. Maybe it was the fact that he was a project, and I always liked fixing things. But he didn't ever need to be fixed. He just needed to be shown that he was worthy of love. I think that's how it's going to be. You're going to meet someone that makes you want to try the way I seemed to make Carlisle want to try." _He took a deep breath. "You made me want to try."

"What happened that summer?" Edward shook his head.

"A story for another time." I shook my head not wanting to push him.

"So the fact that everyone is shocked I'm trying isn't that abnormal. They're shocked I'm attempting to let someone into my life. Garrett know us all very well, we grew up together. Just like Tanya knows us all very well. Their family is ours. Tanya only works for me because she wants to. Garrett knows I'm the one who should have been pushing for an annulment."

Why was he that way though? Why was he so closed off to everyone? What happened to him before he went with the Cullen's? What happened that summer when he was 15? What happened to him? This conversation was only giving me a million more questions I knew I was going to have to wait to get the answers to. I wanted to understand him. I wanted to know why he is the way he is.

"Garrett and Tanya are family?" He shook his head

"Garrett is married into the family, he married Tanya when they were 17. Tanya's family is our cousins. Irina, and Katie are the only two who aren't related to us."

"They got married when they were 17?" Why on earth would anyone let their kids get married when they were still trying to figure out who they were? At 17 you still needed consent from a parent to get a tattoo, forget getting married. "Wait a second, Garrett is straight?" I wasn't sure what realization hit harder. That they got married at 17 or that Garrett was straight. Edward let out a loud laugh.

"Yes, Garrett is straight. Tanya and him have been together since they were kids. They've broken up a total of fifteen times. They've been dating, for around seven years. Garrett proposed with a plastic ring he got for fifty cents when her parents tried to move her to Alaska. They got consent from her father, and got hitched. Everyone was furious, but they got to stay together." He shrugged his shoulders. "Some people called it romantic, I called it stupid. Still think it was stupid, but they made it work." He opened up his arms and pulled me into his chest.

"Honestly," Rosalie complained putting the finishing touches on her make up before handing me the red tube of lipstick. "I don't understand why we have to play nice with the parents. They aren't nice to us." She ranted fixing her hair. Rosalie still wasn't on the best of terms with Carlisle and Esme. She was more pissed off at them than I think anyone actually realized.

"Rose, it's a business dinner. You have to be civil to keep the peace. Besides you can't make a scene while they're discussing business." I tried to defend why Emmett had asked her to play nice. I think Carlisle might kill us if we cause a scene. And by we I mean her because apparently Rosalie and I are a package deal, anything she does wrong I get blamed for to.

"If it's business why do we have to go? I'd be perfectly fine staying here and watching movies all night." I handed her the lipstick smoothing out the dress. Alice had brought me a dress to wear to the dinner letting me know we had to add dress shopping to our list of things to do. None of my clothes were appropriate for a business meeting – party? Edward had said meeting; Alice had said party.

The dress Alice brought me was a cream colored mini dress with an embodied feather design. It was beautiful, but somehow seemed a little over the top for a business party. Then again, I had no clue what kind of shit storm I walk walking into.

"Ladies!" Alice's voice called from downstairs. "Crash course on formal dinner parties now!" Rosalie glanced at me but I only shrugged my shoulders. We both walked out of the bathroom seeing Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all standing there. "Both of you listen up." Alice demanded motioning for us to sit on the stools set up. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I've been to a dinner party before." Rosalie mumbled taking her seat.

"Lesson number one," Alice glanced at both of us, "sit like ladies. Cross your legs and sit up right." Rosalie and I both did as we were told. "Don't roll your eyes at anything. No cursing, and yes before you ask Rosalie, shittalkingmushrooms counts as a curse word." Rosalie half chuckled.

"Causing a scene is a major no no," Edward piped up. "You are to smile, laugh, and act like you're part of our family and there is no drama. Cameras will be covering every inch of the nightclub tonight. If you get asked any questions about a security system, or a new location for a nightclub your answer is no comment." Edward was mostly looking at Rosalie when he was speaking.

"When Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle leave to deal with business, you are to stay with Alice and myself. Wondering off for you two right now is a no. It's not because we don't trust you, it is because of all of the cameras. You two are in the spotlight right now, because you are now married. Those rings on your fingers will attract everyone to you." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"When we leave we will say goodbye to ninety percent of the people in that room. Bella, Edward made it very clear that he wants you on his arm at all times. Lots of people will be there, and he said he's not comfortable leaving you alone with us unless it is absolutely necessary. On his arm is where you will stay."

"I can stay wherever you need me," I said in a small voice.

"She can stay with Alice while we go to the business meeting then," Carlisle announced making Edward shake his head sternly.

"Not happening, she's with me all night. No exceptions." I raised my eyebrow.

"Edward all that business talk will go right over my head anyways. If Carlisle isn't comfortable with it I shouldn't be in there. Alice can look after me, I mean it's not like the party is unsafe." I shrugged my should. Alice only chuckled like I'd said a joke.

"For you it might be," Esme mumbled low enough so I almost didn't hear her. I glanced to her. "Many of Edwards…" she paused like she was disgusted.

"His flavors are going to be there. You're public enemy number one Bella," Alice wiggled her eyebrows in my direction. Edward only rolled his eyes grabbing my arm and grabbing me by the waist.

"This is where you will stay all night long." I only shook my head.

"You had flavors that attend you're business parties though? From a technical standpoint that doesn't seem like the best idea on your part," Carlisle chuckled taking Esme in his arms.

"Told you we weren't the only one's who thought that, Eddy," Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward. Edward only rolled his eyes leading me out of the house. Usually it was Tyler waiting to usher us inside of the sleek black Mercedes. Tonight it wasn't even the sleek black Mercedes that was waiting for us. A limo was waiting for us, and the driver didn't look like Tyler at all.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked Edward.

"Tyler is my driver. We're with Carlisle tonight. His name is Erik," he explained, as we got closer to the car. "Evening Erik."

"Mr. Cullen," He nodded at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen," I whispered making Edward smile. Rosalie only glanced in my direction asking me what was so funny about Mr. Cullen. The car ride to the party was quite aside from the music playing through the car. At least it was quite.

"Carlisle, I heard you're the one that put Bella on the reject list?" Edward said rather suddenly raising an eyebrow at him. Carlisle took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, not now." Carlisle dismissed him making Edward roll his eyes.

"When would be a good time for you then? Next week, next month, or next year?" Edward was being sarcastic with him. "Either you can accept Bella and I or you can – to put it nicely – fuck off. What if there was an emergency? Putting her on the reject list is uncalled for. As for your comment about her you made the other day I see you still haven't apologized to her like I told you I wanted you to do." Edward glared at Carlisle. "You don't approve, I get it. She made me want to try, so I'm sticking it out. Accept it, or you can say goodbye to seeing us at family events aside from business." Esme glanced at Edward her eyes softening. Carlisle opened his mouth like he was about to say something.

"Carlisle," Esme soothed rubbing his arm. "Edward is a grown man. If he thinks she's the right decision we should have a little more respect. You need to work on that temper of yours, and we do owe Bella an apology because last week things got out of hand. I apologize for that." Esme sounded sincere. "You're going to need to give this one a little more time to accept things Edward. As for the comments and the attitude problem, I promise it will stop." Esme rested a hand on Edwards's leg turning a glare to Carlisle.

"Where's Jasper?" I questioned Alice suddenly noticing his absence.

"He's meeting us here. He had to stay late at the office to deal with something. He didn't really say much, just that he would be here about twenty minutes late. Apparently US weekly is covering a story here tonight," Alice announced looking to Rosalie and I.

"Jessica mentioned it," I explained shrugging my shoulders. "She said that Angela was coming to cover the story, and that she was coming to oversee it. She already assured me that anything I say to her is completely off the record."

"But off the record for Jess might mean differently than you think. By the way, did you ever find out who was behind that article?" Rosalie questioned glaring at Carlisle.

"It was an anonymous source. That's all Jess could tell me without risking her job. Did you hear Mike and Jess are tying the knot?" Rosalie laughed.

"Twenty bucks says she's pregnant."

"They love each other though."

"No Jess loves him. Mike's in love with any girl with a pulse, and I'm pretty sure even that is optional with him." Alice snorted at our conversation.

"Well," I tried to think of something to say to defend Mike, but I couldn't think of a thing.

"They'll last until the kid is like three before Mike cheats." Mike and Jess have been together – on and off – for the past four years. Even then they were mostly off, or Mike was off fucking some other girl. Jess was completely in love with him, and would do anything to keep him. I wouldn't doubt it being her plan all along.

"Remember what we said," Esme announced as the car came to a stop. "Be careful what you say to your friend, please." I shook my head, as did Rosalie when the car door opened.

Blackout was completely packed. There was a line out of the door all the way down the street just for people to enter the club. Along with the people waiting in line there were reporters and cameras everywhere. I wondered if any of these people were aware that the VIP section was closed off due to the party. You would have thought they were A-list celebrities and not nightclub owners. Then again, this is the club a lot of celebrities hang out at if they can.

"Edward can you tell us about your wife?" A reporter yelled shoving a microphone in his face. "Is it true she is a hooker? Or possibly a prostitute?" He only rolled his eyes tightening his grip on me. "What about the announcement of the impending doom on Cullen Corporations?" The flashes started going off like crazy as soon as we got to the entrance. "Emmett any news on your supermodel wife?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at the comparison but said nothing. I knew she wanted to rip the reporters throat out. She hated being called a supermodel, mostly because she thought it was a – and yes this came out of the Barbie dolls mouth – superficial profession.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A reporter yelled making her way to the front of the crowed. "Is it true you are a lady of the night? Did you force Mr. Cullen to marry you? Are you looking for a way to get his empire?" The questions rattled of her tongue with ease. Edward led me inside the club getting us away from all the reporters.

"Let any of those brownnosers in my club and you're fired," Edward threatened the bouncer. He lead me through the overly crowded nightclub straight to the roped off section of the club.

"I didn't see Jess," Rosalie announced as soon as we were in the VIP section.

"She's out there somewhere. She'll probably call tomorrow or later tonight. We'll go grab a bite to eat with her." The VIP section of the club was bigger than I'd expected. There was a large glass window looking over the nightclub, but up here it was quite low music playing, there were tables off to the side, and a bar. It looked like this was used for fancy purposes.

"So can they see us?" I walked over to the window with Edward mesmerized by the motion in the nightclub. There had to have been thousands of people all jam packed in one little room. Strangers basically dry humping one another, people making out, friends screaming along to the song, yet we heard nothing up here.

"No, we can see them but they can't see us." I shook my head. "One day we're going to come to dinner here," he whispered leaning against the window and kissing my neck, "I'm going to lean you up against this window," he bit my earlobe, "and then I am going to fuck the absolute shit out of you." If I could have, I would have dropped my panties right then and there.

"Well, lets make that happen soon," I whispered standing on my tippy toes to reach his lips. I was completely aware of the stares we were earning, mostly from the females in the room, but for once I didn't care.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that?" Edward ran his hand up my thigh letting it disappear underneath the dress. He pushed off the glass wall turning us around so I was the one pressed up against the glass. His body was completely covering mine.

"I don't think you said anything," I bit my bottom lip.

"I really can't wait to get you home though," he whispered in my ear letting his thumb graze over my panties. "So I can get you out of this," he started rubbing my clit making me let out a small moan. "Shhh," he whispered putting his lips on mine. I opened my mouth moaning into his mouth as he pushed my panties to the side running his long finger up my slit.

"Edward," I whispered my eyes scanning the room. "Everyone is staring." That didn't stop him.

"They can't see anything," he assured me kissing my neck. "As far as they know it's an intense make out session. That's the beauty of you being so small," he slipped a finger inside of me making my head fall into the crease of his neck. "My body completely covers yours. You just make sure no one comes over here," he slipped a second finger inside of me curling it.

"Edward," I moaned moving my hips slightly. He removed his fingers bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean.

"God," he moaned letting his hand go back underneath my dress. "When we get home, I'm having dessert," he ran his fingers up my slit again bringing them to his mouth again. "Maybe after the meeting," he whispered sucking on his fingers again.

"After the meeting?" He shook his head.

"Bathrooms are a wonderful invention Isabella," he kissed my neck. "Besides, you're soaking. It's my duty as your husband to give you your fix, princess." I licked my lips.

"Edward Cullen," I tisked him, "I think you're turning me into a sex addict." He laughed not bothering to move, until Carlisle walked over.

"Time for the meeting." Edward rolled his eyes pushing off the wall bringing me into his arms. "You might want to keep the PDA to a minimum," Carlisle sounded displeased with the fact that we were making out in front of everyone.

"I'll take that under advisement." Carlisle let out a sigh knowing that Edward was being sarcastic. Edward opened up a door, to a room that said employees only. This must be where they hold all of their meetings. Inside the room there were about three other people, two men, and one woman. I sunk into Edward's chest feeling out of place.

"James," Edward greeted him like an old friend shaking his hand. "Long time no see." A smile only crossed James face.

"It's really been too long Edward." The way James was talking was almost threatening.

"We all know what this is about," Carlisle said looking at his watch as if this were an annoyance instead of a business meeting. Was this a business meeting? It didn't feel very business like. "James you got Intel about our systems."

"Carlisle, I think you forgot to introduce me to the beauty on Edwards arm." James basically shushed Carlisle. Edward tightened his hold on me. "You're Edward's wife, aren't you? I've read all about you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Once you're done with him you can come to me baby," he whispered making Edward push me behind him slightly.

"James, this is business. Bella is only here because I don't want her out there." He narrowed his eyes at James. "Who gave you the information?"

"They didn't give it to me directly, they gave it to Victoria."

"What do you plan on doing with the information?"

"Edward, Carlisle, this is business. You know what I plan on doing with the information I have. You know I'm not giving away my source. Why ask me to attend this party?" He tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer.

"To welcome you into our world." Carlisle said like it was God's honest truth. "To see if you were honorable or not. This meeting is over, stay and enjoy yourself, James. Good luck trying to decrypt the code Jesus gave you." James narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "Find another source. We have more pull in this town than you realize. Have a good night James," Carlisle opened the door ushering Edward and I out.

"What was the point of that?" I asked probably thinking just what James had been thinking.

"To size him up." Carlisle was the one to answer. "To see if we're dealing with a real threat or not. He seems smart, but not overly. Tighten the security, no new people allowed to so much as drop off the meals during a business meeting. We'll get working on the new system tomorrow, and we'll have it out to the public within six months." Edward rolled his eyes slightly.

"That means longer hours." It wasn't a question. "Don't expect me home until 8 in the afternoon. I'm still talking Saturday's off Carlisle." Carlisle looked from Edward to me before shrugging his shoulder.

"I take Sundays off to spend time with Esme. Saturday's are do-able." We walked back to the party ignoring the envious glares we were receiving. "Esme and I are calling it a night. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Carlisle walked over to Esme taking her in his arms before bee lining his way to the exit.

"About that fix of yours," Edward grabbed my hand leading me right over to a man in all black. "I need you to guard a door for me." The man shook his head as Edward pointed to the room we just came out of it. "No one goes in there until we come out. Understood?" The man shook his head. Edward led me back into the room. As soon as the door closed he pushed me up against the glass wall and tore my panties from me.

"Here?" I questioned as he started kissing my neck.

"Right here," Edward unzipped the cream colored dress letting it pool around my ankles, "right now," he roughly slipped a finger inside of me making me moan out. "Make as much sound as you want. I want everyone to know you are mine." I wasn't sure what was coming over me. Usually I wasn't the kind of girl to so much as kiss a guy when other people could see. Forget about fucking a guy in a room where in just the other room people could hear every little thing.

"Edward," I moaned out as soon as he curled his fingers. My ass was pressed against the glass wall, and Edward's fingers were curling inside of me hitting every spot I needed. "I want you," I whispered holding his face in my hands and kissing him roughly. His tongue slipped inside of my mouth and for just a moment we fought for dominance. I lost as soon as Edward curled his fingers and I moaned into his mouth.

"Whose are you?" Edward pulled his mouth from mine to ask the question.

"Yours." I whispered making him start to unbutton his pants.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He removed his fingers slipping off his boxers and rubbing himself at my entrance. He put himself in but only a little bit before pulling out.

"I want you to fuck me," I moaned out.

"Oh, I'm going to fuck you," he promised grabbing my hips turning me around and pressing me up against the glass window. "I'm going to pound into that tight little pussy of yours. I'm going to make you walk out of here with a limp, and you're boobs are going to be etched into his glass. Look at all of them down there," Edward kept rubbing him all around me. He was coating his cock with my juices. "Look at them grinding against one another wishing they could fuck like we are."

"Please Edward," I moaned pushing against him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Edward tisked, "I'm in control." Edward grabbed my hips. "Tell me what you want one more time. This time, in detail." Edward whispered moving his hand do that he was pinching my nipples.

"I want you to shove your cock inside of me. I want you to make me scream your name, so all of them know that I am yours, and you are mine. I want you to," Edward slammed into me without warning making me moan out. "Fuck," I breathed out.

"They can't hear you," Edward grunted holding my hands behind my back while he slammed me into the glass window. Edward inside of me felt so… amazing. The way he moved, the way he pounded. "Louder," Edward brought his hand down on my ass harder than he ever had before.

"Edward," this time I moaned loud enough so I was sure everyone could at least here muffles. "Faster." He did as I asked and started moving faster in and out of me. There was something so hot about the fact that we were out in public. Something so… taboo about the entire situation.

"Fuck baby," Edward moaned out rubbing my clit with his thumb. "You feel so good wrapped around me," He bit my neck making me moan louder. My breathing was already coming in short little spurts. He definitely noticed that because he let my hands go and freed his second hand to start playing with my nipples.

"Oh," I moaned out feeling the familiar sensation wash over me. "Fuck," I cursed louder. "Edward, don't stop," I basically screamed balling my hands into fists trying to clutch onto anything. "D-d-don't," he thrusted into me even faster than I thought possible. "Edward," I screamed as I started clamping around him and my breathing started coming in sprits.

"Fuck," Edward groaned giving one last thrust before he let his load shoot into my pussy. We stayed like that for a moment both catching our breath before Edward removed himself and slipped back on his boxers. "You are so amazing," he whispered slapping my ass one last time before handing me my dress. "I just want you all the time," he started kissing me again.

"Time to get back to the party," I wiggled my eyebrows.

_A/N: So not ALL about Edward. Sorry guys, I think Edward needs to be figured out in multiple chapters with different scenerios. Get ready to learn about Edward in the next few chapters. As for James - yes you guessed it he is a bad guy, shocker I know. Lauren will play a big part in this story so just bear with me. Jessica will be shown in the next chapter. The next chapter has very little of the Cullens. Give a big welcome to Jessica, Mike, and Angela! _

_As always leave me with your thoughts. I love reading all of your reviews!_


End file.
